Sunsets and Car Crashes
by Full-of-Ink
Summary: title song by The Spill Canvas   When Santana's parents die in a car crash her younger brother is left in her care, but how does she prove to their social worker that she is a fit guardian?  With Rachel's Plan, of course!  Pezberry FutureFic
1. Prologue

Disclaimer 1: I don't own a thing and no infringement is intended.

Disclaimer 2: This is my first fanfic, so hope I'm doing it justice

Dark hair fell across a face covered by olive colored hands. A slight groan escaped full lips. "Lopez!" The guard yelled adding to the pain of her headache.

"Huh..?" Santana looked up at the female officer with bleary brown eyes. They were already well acquainted, she had been the girl's arresting officer and they might have scuffled a bit when she'd tried to cuff the former cheerleader.

"Looks like it's gonna be a long weekend for you, sweetheart," She smirked, "we can't seem to find anyone to bail you."

A stream of biting retorts swam through Santana's liquor-addled brain, but she simply turned innocent eyes to the dirty blonde officer and grinned. "How's your nose?"

"Why you little cu-"

"McMahon, lay off." A tall black officer interrupted her rant.

"What the fuck Garrison, that little bitch almost broke my goddamn nose!"

"Take a walk, McMahon..." The man glared over at his subordinate when she didn't make any move. "...That's an order, not a suggestion."

Officer McMahon grumbled under her breath, touched her bandaged appendage and stormed away from the drunk tank.

"Lopez..." Garrison rose and walked slowly over to the drunk tank. He opened the door and stared down at the sole occupant. It had been a rather slow night for them, but Santana Lopez had proven herself to be more than capable and livening up their night. He genuinely liked the kid, which made the news he was about to give her even more painful.

"Listen Gare, I know what you're gonna say, but she totally started..." Santana turned bleary eyes to him.

" I don't care about all that, Santana...here drink this." He handed her a steaming cup of coffee hoping to sober her up quicker.

The Latina gripped the cup in both palms and sipped slowly watching the officer closely. "What's going on Garrison? You're trying to sober me up and the way you're looking at me makes me think maybe I wanna stay drunk..."

"I..." He began sitting across the cell from her.

"What happened? Is it Britt? Tell me, Gare..." Santana eyes became wild and jerked all over the cell trying to find a focal point.

"Santana, I tried to call your parents...McMahon is serious about pursuing charges, so I tried calling you parents and...Santana...there's been an accident..."


	2. Your violence is beautiful,

Disclaimer: Still not the Owner...

_**Extra Chapter cuz the last one was such a shorty...**_

Santana stood stone-faced over the graves that contained the bodies of her parents. She adjusted the dark glasses over her eyes. She knew that there were people in the medium sized crowd that were whispering about her and it was taking all of her patience not to snap. She knew she was out of control she had been basically the entire two weeks since Garrison had told her about the accident...both her parents gone, just like that. The only thankful thing was that her little brother, Mateo, hadn't been with them. She hadn't been allowed to see him she just had to trust that children services was taking good care of him.

"Sanny...?" Brittany's soft voice edged into her mind as her hand gently grasped Santana's shoulder. She fought the overwhelming urge to jerk away from the touch.

Santana turned towards her best friend trying to keep her glare to a minimum. It wasn't Britt's fault that she had buried her parents just moments earlier nor that she wasn't allowed to see her brother because of some bureaucratic issues she would never understand. She drew in a deep breath trying to calm her frayed nerves and find a reasonable voice in her head.

"Rachie, um...told me to er...stall you, but there are no bathrooms out here so maybe she was mistaken..."

Santana let out a frustrated sigh, "Why does she want you to stall me?"

"I don't think I'm suppose to tell you..." The tall blonde worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

Santana looked around Brittany to where the tiny brunette stood obviously arguing with a salt and pepper haired man in an expensive looking grey suit. She was sure that she'd never seen him before, but something about him seemed mildly familiar. She brought her gaze back to her best friend and arched one dark brow.

"Best friends don't keep secrets, Britts...who's the jerk-o with Berry?"

Brittany ran a thin hand through her blonde tresses and glanced around hoping that someone would save her from the shaded, but intense gaze of her best friend. She had never lied to Santana and she didn't want to start now, but she had promised Rachel that she wouldn't tell.

"I can't..."

"Can't or won't...?" Santana growled pushing pass the taller woman and marching through the dispersing crowd to where Rachel was whisper-yelling at the unknown man.

"...highly inappropriate! Can't you just give her a moment to grieve?" Rachel stamp her foot and glared up at the man who at least had the decency to look properly chagrined.

"I'm sorry...Ms. uh...Berry, is it? I failed to think that resolving this matter expeditiously would be an inconvenience for Ms. Lopez.." Whoever he was, he was right on Berry's level when it came to useless rambling. Santana thought pressing a sweaty palm to her temple.

"That's right! You failed! Can you just go away? Can you just leave before she notices you're even here?"

"She already has noticed..." Santana stopped in front of them with Brittany trailing not far behind her.

"Santana...!" Rachel gazed at her with sorrow and guilt filled eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked ignoring Rachel's outburst.

The man cleared his throat and present his open hand to her. "I am Arturo Ivernel, I was an old friend of your dad's...in fact both, Julia and Juan...we all went to undergrad together...I was so sorry to hear about their passing, they wer-"

"Get on with it, Art. I know who my parents are, I don't need you to tell me." Santana snapped though behind her glasses she was blinking back unshorn tears.

Arturo dropped his disregarded hand. "Well, yes...I guess, I was also your parents' lawyer. There's the matter of the will..."

"I don't care." She whispered harshly fists clenching at her sides.

"Santana..." Brittany sobbed fearing her friend was about to erupt.

"Berry was right. What makes you think that I would care about that shit? Is there something in it that gives me my family back? Huh? Is there a sub-clause where I can give it all up to have my parents again? Cuz that's the only way that that piece of paper is gonna make a goddamn difference!" She started to storm to the awaiting limo that had lead the procession.

"They put Mateo in your custody...!"

"What...?" Dark hair whipped around her face as she whirled to face the lawyer.

"I told them it wasn't a good idea, that you were entirely too young for the responsibility, but they wouldn't listen. When you graduated from college they came in and changed their wills...they touted your show of responsibility. You becoming an associate editor at Lavish had shown how much you had grown from high school...they were so proud of you and knew no one would care for their little boy like his big sister. After seeing how you've been acting these last few weeks they would be ashamed to see how wrong they were."

Santana growled stalking up to him. Searching his eyes she found no apology. She brought her loose fist back across his smug face snapping his head to the left.

"You don't know shit about me, Art." She snarled taking off for the limo not looking back even when she heard a loud crack followed by a grunt of pain that brought the smallest of smirks to her face.


	3. Do You Know How We Meet?

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Never Have, Never Will...**

**Sorry about the formatting I decided to make the chapter a bit longer so...**

**Thanks for all the story alerts...that's awesomeness...**

**All Mistakes are mine...Enjoy!**

Small hands gripped the metal handle of the glass door to one of the many bars in her hometown of Lima, Ohio. Since after the funeral Rachel and Brittany had been scouring downtown for their upset friend; with no luck until she walked into the current establishment: Linicky's. Slumped at the furthest end of the bar sat the Latina nursing a bottle of light beer. Rachel's steps faltered, she'd never thought that she'd actually find the girl and now that she had she didn't know what she could possibly say that wouldn't sound overused and trite.

"Don't..." Santana's soft voice reached her ears as she sat down on the metal stool beside her."...Can you just let this be one of the times when you don't talk? For me can you just be quiet?"

"Ok..."Rachel pulled out her phone to text Brittany of their whereabouts.

"Don't bring Britt here either...I don't want her to see me like this, hell I don't want anyone to see me like this..." Olive fingers weaved through dark hair.

Rachel awkwardly placed her hands on the bar-top internally cringing at the germs she knew were coming into contact with her skin. She glanced quickly over at her companion afraid that if she openly watched her the other brunette would snap at her. While not by any measure best friends they had been in contact frequent enough after graduating high school. The group of former Glee kids had held several yearly get-togethers, as well as, the gatherings that Brittany always threw.

"...Rach? Berry!" Santana's elevated voice signaled that she had probably been trying to get the smaller woman's attention for a few minutes now.

"Excuse me, Santana, I really do apologize for allowing my mind to drift, I was just..."

"Save it. I asked what happened to your hand?" Both pairs of brown eyes swung down to Rachel's miniscule right hand which was wrapped tightly with a cold compress.

"Well...erm...I suppose this is where they arrived at the adage that violence doesn't solve anything. I never knew that punching someone hurt so very much. You don't think Mr. Ivernel will sue me for assault or something of that nature do you? I mean granted he is a lawyer, but even he would have to understand the extenuating circumstances and heightened emotions of today..."

"Whoa...that was you?" At Rachel's meek nod Santana smirked and continued. "Didn't think you had it in you, Berry."

"You know how I abhor violence, but the things he said..." Santana's smirk was replaced with a scowl as she took a pull from the beer in front of her.

"What he said isn't true. Your parent's they had faith in you Santana..."

"We're not having this conversation." The former Cheerio brought out her HBIC voice with a glare effectively silencing her companion.

"Hey! Can we get a shot for slugger?" The taller girl waved down the bartender.

"Santana, I don't think it's prudent for me to partake..."

"This is the point where you stop talking and start drinking." A shot of tequila was set in front of the singer.

"San-"

"Please Rach, please..." The beseeching tone of the Latina's voice gave her companion pause.

"Um...okay, but only one..."

PezBerryPezBerryPezBerry

Sunlight flooded through the open blinds making the the Latina toss an arm lazily over her eyes. Her head was killing her and the happily singing birds outside weren't helping. She groaned, burrowed beneath the covers and turned away from the window only to face a naked back. A very feminine naked back. _Shit. _She thought trying to remember what happened the night before. The last thing she recalled was Rachel. _ Double shit. NoNoNo NoNo No! _Her mind screamed as she jumped out of bed stubbing her toe on the nightstand and triping over a scattering of clothes and shoes.

"Huh...?" A tousled head of brown hair popped up confirming the identity for Santana. She froze on the floor, eyes closed willing her memories of the night to return to her, to no avail.

"Santana...? Why are you naked on my floor...?" Rachel yawned letting the covers pool around her waist.

"Midget, this is my bedroom...and uh..." She waved a hand at the girl in her bed. Red crept up her companion's face as she quickly grabbed the sheets and draped herself.

"Santana..."

"Uh...er...we can't talk about this now, I was suppose to meet with the case worker for children's services and I'm already late..." The latina snapped on her bra and scrounged for some clean underwear in her open luggage.

"But, Santana..."

"Jesus, Berry, not now ok..." Santana snapped tossing a clean blouse over her head . She pulled on some wrinkle-free slacks and stumbled out of the room grumbling about shoes and bright lights.

Rachel sat completely still until she heard the front door slam. She couldn't believe she'd been so irresponsible. Last night, Santana had drukenly bared her soul about her fears of not being 'good enough' to raise her brother and somehow they'd ended up kissing. She didn't remember much after that, but she felt completely guilty for taking advantage of her friend in her time of mourning. Now, Santana was going to show up at the case worker's late and looking two steps up from slovenly and it was going to make a bad first impression. She couldn't allow anything she'd done to effect Santana so detrimentally.

"Well, Rach, I think we both know what has to be done." She sighed resolutely formulating a plan.


	4. So We Seal the Deal in the Parking Lot

**Disclaimer: Still Don't Own...All Errors are still all mine...Still Hoping You Enjoy...**

Hard brown eyes softened for a moment as the owner thought about what the young woman in front of her was enduring. She knew from experience that it was hard to lose a loved one, worse two at the same time. If that wasn't hard enough, to be thrust into this role of responsibility for a young child; anyone would be overwhelmed, but that didn't negate the fact that she had to do what was best for Mateo and she wasn't all together convinced that that Santana Lopez was it.

"Miss Lopez, I understand that it was your parent's wishes that Mateo stay in your custody, but have you truly thought of the realities of raising a child?" Rita Jenkins, the caseworker for the Lopezes leaned back in her chair and tried to get an accurate read on the young Latina.

"All I know is that Matty is my little brother, I've always been there for him, I promised I always would be there for him. He's probably freaking out being in a strange place with a bunch of strangers. He's my family and it's what my parents wanted." Santana tried unsuccessfully to reign in her anger and frustration.

"And what about what Mateo wants?"

"I'm sure that he like me wants his mami and papi."

"Okay...then what about what he needs? Do you think that he needs someone that goes out drinking all the time..." Ms. Jenkins pulled off her glasses and set them on the desk between them.

"It's not all the time..."

" Who fights with cops, gets arrested? Who can't seem to stay out of trouble? Your brother needs stability, right now more than ever..."

"I am stable...don't I even get a chance to..."

Ms. Jenkins interrupted Santana again. "You have a chance right now to do the right thing."

Santana slumped down in the hard plastic chair and sighed. She didn't want to keep believing that she wasn't the best thing for her little brother, but the fucking case worker was really getting to her. What if she was right? What if Matty would be better off raised by some nice little suburban family? She was about to open her mouth when she heard a ruckus from the doorway, then Rachel stormed into the room with Ms. Jenkins' frantic secretary following her repeating that she couldn't be in the office.

"Berry...?" Santana whispered furrowing her brow at the smaller woman.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jenkins, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen..."

"Um...it's okay Karen. Can I help you...?"

"Rachel...Rachel Berry," Rachel presented a small hand for the social worker to shake, "I'm Santana's fiancee..." Two pairs of brown eyes turned to the Latina, one quizzical the other pleading.

"Uh...Darling, what are you doing here?" Santana recovered quickly wiping all the confusion she was feeling from her voice.

"I knew you had this meeting today and I wanted to be here for you..." Rachel began earnestly.

"I'm going to give you two a moment and then we'll continue this conversation." Ms. Jenkins glanced suspiciously at both women and then left them alone.

"What the fuck, Berry? Just because we stumbled into bed doesn't make us affianced!" Santana screeched once the door closed.

"I know..."

"Then, what. The. Fuck?"

"Are you going to let me finish this time? It's very rude to keep interrupting me." She sat next to Santana and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Go ahead, it better be good, Berry."

"After last night I figured I could help you. I don't want you to lose your brother or make a rash decision that you will regret. I know that your recent behavior is less than impeccable, but with me pretending to be your significant other, with my more than stellar record, well there's no way that they wouldn't at least give us..._you_ a chance to prove yourself..."

"And then what, Rachel? Fiancee means marriage, what happens when they're waiting for a marriage?"

"By then you will have proven how responsible you really are, you won't even need me...Please, you have to admit it's as good a plan as any right?"

Santana sighed. She knew the diva had a point, but there was no way in hell that she was admitting it. Despite how everyone had treated the girl in high school, she had to say that she did have a reputation of being a "good girl". She had a great background and was pretty well know for her outreach since she'd moved to New York. The songstress' plan could work, if only she thought that they could make themselves not only look convincing as a couple, but as a soon to be married couple.

"I know that you think we can't, but we can do this Santana." Rachel turned her small body towards the other woman. "With my burgeoning acting skills and your ability to lie and manipulate so easily there's no way this can't work and I feel I would be remiss in my dutys as your friend if I didn't help you. Please, let me help you..." She reached across the gap between their chairs and tentatively grasped Santana's slender fingers.

Santana looked down at their joined hands and then back up to wide, brown eyes. Fighting a small smile she sneered at the smaller woman and pulled her hand away. "Whatever, Berry. This better work."

"It will, I promise." Rachel replied smiling brightly as the the door behind them opened and Ms. Jenkins re-entered.

Pezberry

An hour later Santana held her younger brother close to her chest, although at five he was too old for her to be holding him she was so happy that Rachel's planned seemed to be working that she didn't care; she just wanted be close to him. She ran lithe fingers through his thick black hair and he curled into her touch.

He'd already asked for their parents and she didn't know how she was going to break the news to him. She glanced over at Rachel walking beside her and wondered if she would do it...she really didn't think she would be able. With the way that the smaller woman spoke she'd probably confuse the boy so much he wouldn't remember what he'd asked her.

"Santana...?" Rachel's timid voice broke her thoughts as they reached her car, a cobalt blue charger her father had gotten her as a graduation gift.

She arched a thin eyebrow at her companion urging her to continue. "...we need to talk. About this..." She indicated them both "...last night...um...everything."

"Last night was a fluke, every leprechaun eventually stumbles on a pot of gold...don't count on it happening again."

Rachel frowned and dropped her gaze. "I wasn't...I'm not..."

"Good." A curt nod and she was one-handedly unlocking the back passenger side door.

"For this to work you have to be nicer to me, not just nice: convincingly in love. No more midget, leprechaun, no more disparaging comments about my height, period. I know it may be difficult to pretend you don't despise me, but you have to try for Mateo."

"I know what's at stake Berry, just chill it was a joke, you're freakishly short, not my fault...deal with it." Santana snapped her still sleeping brother into his booster seat and gently closed the door. She wasn't trying to antagonize Rachel, but something about the diva brought it out of her, always had.

"I don't know why I agreed to this. Another instance of Rachel Barbra Berry being an idiot I guess." Rachel huffed crossing her arms.

"Agreed to this? You insisted, it was your idea! I still haven't figured out what's in it for you." She whirled to face the singer making her take a few unsteady steps in the opposite direction.

Rachel frowned again and looked up her big brown eyes watering slightly. "Nothing...believe it or not, I just want to help you..."

"Yeah, right, Rachel Berry , my savior." Santana glared walking to the driver's door.

Rachel sighed and ran fingers through her brown mane.

"Whatever Berry, just meet me at my house later and we'll figure out how we're gonna pull this off." Santana opened the door, slid behind the wheel and sped off leaving the diva standing alone.

I have one more story in me definitely; it's Faberry (And at least 3x's sadder than this one...), but I wanna get a few more chapters of this and that written first...

Until Next Time...

Ink


	5. And in Case You Were Wondering

**Don't Own, Not Getting Paid, Mistakes Are All My Doing, Still Hoping U Enjoy... **

"Berry!" Quinn screeched raising partially off her floral couch.

Santana found herself bringing her brother to Quinn's house instead of immediately heading home. She still didn't know how she was going to tell her him about their parents , besides she hadn't been in the house during daylight hours since she'd arrived. After telling both her blonde friends about what had transpired between her and the petite singer they'd both stared at her, that was until Quinn's very vocal outburst.

"Jeeez, Q, don't act so surprise. I like girls, Berry's a girl and she's not like a complete troll and she must of learned something these past 6 years because she's no slouch in the sack..." She answered after listening carefully to see if Quinn's screech woke Mateo up.

"Ewww! My ears! No need to elaborate..." Quinn plugged her pointer fingers in her ears childishly.

"You and Rachie had sexy time? No fair! Every time I asked she told me no..." Brittany chimed in from beside Quinn pouting.

"You want to sleep with Rachel?" "She said no...?" They asked of the dancer in near unison.

"Yea, yea...she said we weren't that kind of friend. Does that mean that you guys are that kind of friends?"

"No. It was a drunken mistake, it's not gonna happen again! We're gonna pretend to be Susy Homemakers for a few months and then she's gonna disappear."

"But Sanny, you and Rachel would be so hot."

"Britt!" Quinn interrupted shaking her head.

"Me and anyone equals hot." Santana smirked leaning back.

"Oh my god...! Britt, when do you fly back?" Quinn asked changing the subject before her two best friends embarrassed her further.

"Q, don't be such a prune, sex is sexy." Brittany smiled

"It's _prude, _Britt and I'm not one. I mean David and I are expecting a child." The blonde lovingly rubbed her barely bulging belly.

"Yeah, Q we all know you gets your freak on, you just don't like to hear about our escapades...that does kinda make you a little prudish...or a hypocrite." Santana rolled her eyes. Same ol' Q. She was always so holier-than-thou, sure she wasn't as big a bitch as she had been in high school, but she still had her moments and Santana was always there to call her on it, it was what friends were for.

"So, are you gonna apologize to Rachie?"

"Apologize?"

" Yea S, I mean Berry is helping you and from what you've said you were really kind of mean to her this afternoon an-"

"It's Berry...and I don't apologize..."

"Really ungrateful, S." Quinn slowly shook her head.

"Oh give me a break Q, like you're so much different than me?"

"Actually, I am... I'm not the one who just called the woman helping me to keep my brother a _troll_. I may not be a member of Rachel's fan club, but she did everything she said she was going to do and without compromising. That takes more...guts than any of us probably have and quite frankly I'm proud of her...I'm proud she was one of us."

Santana opened and closed her mouth struggling for a retort to Quinn's confession. She had to admit that secretly she too was proud of Rachel's success especially since she never seemed to gloat that she'd "made it". She also had to admit that Rachel was helping her...a lot. She been seconds away from allowing her brother to be placed in a home because she doubted herself so much. Rachel came in and took control of the situation like it mattered to her, when truthfully whether she raised Matteo or not wouldn't effect Rachel's life in the slightest. Rachel had helped her cuz she was a good person and all she'd done in thanks was scowl at and insult her.

"San, stop making fishy faces and go apologize to Rachie, then you guys can be _special _ friends and have more sexy times..." Brittany smiled nodding sagely.

"Britt!" Both girls flushed embarrassed. 

PezBerry PezBerry PezBerry 

Leroy Berry paced the small walking area in front of their couch and struggled to find the words he wanted to say. He ran a hand over his bald brown head and looked between his daughter and his husband sitting next to her, her small hand clutched in his.

"Rachel, honey I'm sure this constitutes some kind of fraud...I know you want to help, but I'm not sure you've thought this through..."

"I know what I'm doing Dad, I know you're worried, but I didn't tell you so you could try to talk me out of helping Santana, I told you because you're my Daddies and I may need your help." She nervously smoothed a hand down her pinstriped pencil skirt.

"You know we'll do anything to-" Hiram started.

"No." Leroy grunted halting his movements , keeping brown eyes trained on his little girl.

"Leroy!" Hiram raised a bushy brown eyebrow at him, but he jutted out his chin determined not to fold.

"No, Hiram. Rachel, I think this is a mistake. Nothing you've ever said about Santana Lopez leads me to believe that she deserves you lying for her, much less us lying for her. Look, I'm sorry for her loss and I wish no ill on her or her brother, but dammit, No."

"Dad, you taught me that everyone deserves forgiveness...high school was so long ago, it doesn't matter. Doesn't that mean Santana deserves forgiveness? And if I'm in the position to help her, shouldn't I?"

"Rachel..." Leroy pleaded. He didn't really want to argue with their daughter, but he was adamant about this. He knew Rachel. He knew that she was just like Hiram, they both had such big hearts, such a huge capacity for love and forgiveness, but also for being hurt. All he saw at the end of Rachel's harebrained plan was her getting hurt. He couldn't call himself a good father if he sat back and allowed it to just happen, even if his little girl thought she was doing what was right.

"...Rachel, what about your life in New York? Don't you have a new play beginning rehearsal soon?" He asked changing his tactics.

"It's been handled, Dad." Rachel avoided his gaze and he knew there was more she wasn't saying.

"Leroy, it's not our place to dictate to Rachel what is the right choice for her. You don't have to agree, but we're a family and I for one am sticking by her." Hiram glanced up at him with hard brown eyes and he felt himself begin to fold. He could never stay his ground when it came to the both of them and it made him frustrated that they were teaming up on him in this manner.

"I don't approve Rach, honey," Leroy knelt in from of his small family and gently clasped his daughter's small hands in both his large ones, "but, I love you baby, more than anything and if this is what you want then I only have one condition..."

_Little Filler With Some UnHoly Trinity and Rachel's Dads..._

Ink


	6. As You End My Day

**Don't Own, Never Have, Never Will**

Enjoy!

Santana opened the door and watched with a clenching heart as Mateo ran around the empty house searching for their parents. She sighed and set the keys down on the small table by the door. She still hadn't come up with a way to tell him and it looked like the inevitable was coming soon. She palmed her forehead warily and closed the front door.

Stepping further into the house she saw the light to the kitchen on and assumed her brother had found his way in there expecting their mother to be standing at the stove cooking. She took a deep breath mentally preparing herself to confront Mateo, but when she walked through the doorway she was surprised by the sight of Rachel standing in front of the stove in tight yoga pants and a tank covered by an apron. _Sexy... _Santana arched a penciled brow and trailed her eyes up Rachel's deliciously long legs. _Stop staring like a perv, it's Berry for Godsake...snap out of it!_ Her mind yelled. She crossed her arms putting her old HBIC persona in place and loudly cleared her throat.

"Santana...?" Rachel turned in shock, one hand on her chest which only served to bring Santana's eyes to rest on the smaller woman's rising and falling breasts. "...you scared me...I was so into my little world I didn't even hear you come in."

"What are you doing here, mid-Rachel?" She tore her eyes from the tops of Rachel's tan breasts and reminded herself she was trying to be sort of humble and not insult her old classmate.

"Oh, um...you said to meet you back here later, but when I arrived you weren't here so I thought you and Mateo might enjoy a home cooked meal. I um, borrowed some keys this morning to lock up after myself and let myself in...I hung them on the hook by the door...sorry if I'm intruding again...maybe you want to sit down with Mateo in which case I can give you your privacy and we can speak at your earliest convenience..."

"Rae!" Mateo screamed interrupting Rachel's ramble and throwing himself at the the singer's midsection, hugging tightly.

"Hey Matty." The small brunette smiled kissing the boy's dark hair and hugging back. "What're you doin' here? Did Mami ask you to babysit?" He smiled recalling all the times their parents had gone out together and Santana had had plans with her friends and the little diva had babysat for them.

Rachel looked over his head and into her eyes clearly conveying that she didn't know how to answer her brother.

"Mateo...there's something I have to tell you..." She gulped twiddling with the hem of her lavender blouse. "Mami...and Papi...they were in an accident..."

Mateo turned light brown eyes towards her and his bottom lip quivered. He was clutching onto Rachel tightly, his little fingers digging harshly into her sides.

"Matty, remember the stories I use to tell you about the angels? About how they watched over people they loved? People they left behind?" She heard Rachel whisper after she'd erupted into quiet sobs of her own.

She saw her brother nod his head and then Rachel drop down to a knee in front of him. "Your mommy and daddy are angels now...but they loved you so very much, they didn't want to leave you, but they had to..." Rachel sniffled wrapping her arms around the crying child.

"Hey kiddo, we're gonna be okay...I'm always gonna protect you..." Santana closed the distance between them and gathered Mateo and inadvertently Rachel into her arms as she joined them in a crying heap on the tiled floor.

Two hours later Santana slouched against the back of the familiar leather couch with another weary sigh. They'd finally got Mateo to calm down and even eat a little, but he'd been uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the night and it worried her. He finally politely excused himself and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Santana wanted to follow him, but she figured that maybe he needed a little alone time, she knew she had when she first was told the news.

She peered across the living room spying Rachel through the kitchen bar tidying up. A thank you stuck in her throat as she gazed at the singer. She'd been a tremendous help with Mateo already and Q and B were right she did owe her at the very least an apology.

"Rach...?" She queried straightening as Rachel joined her sitting across from her in one of her father's matching faux suede recliners. She peered at Santana with the biggest brown eyes and waited for the Latina to speak.

"About this afternoon...I guess I was out of line. You're trying to help me and I should be more grateful...so you know thank you..." She said looking anywhere but Rachel's face.

She snapped her head up upon hearing a fit of giggles erupt from her companion. "Seriously Santana, one would think that you had just endured a teeth pulling."

Santana scowled briefly before smiling awkwardly and joining in the diva's laughter. She had already admitted today that apologizing was not her specialty and it wasn't like Rachel wasn't accepting her thanks she was just calling her out on her obvious discomfort.

"Stop laughing Berry, I'm trying to be like genuinely sincere here."

"Ok, rule one no more Berry, no one's going to believe we're in love if you're calling me Berry half the time..."

"Jeez take away half my fun will you," Santana mumbled, "ok, rule two simplify, I don't want to have to have a dictionary handy to converse with you."

"I'll have you know being in possession of a wide vocabulary is not detri-"

"You're already breaking the rule." Santana smirked.

"Fine. rule three no other guys or girls..."

" Oh give me a break, Ber-Rachel. I'm sex on legs, you're pushing things a bit...I can be discreet..."

"I'm sorry Santana, but I have to be resolute on this point. "

Santana crossed her arms and glared at the woman. She knew that Rachel again had a point, Lima was a small town there was no way of seeing someone else without everyone knowing and they had to look like a happy home. _Besides maybe you can get another taste of Berry's berries..._SHUT UP STUPID VOICE...! I do not want Berry.

Santana nodded curtly. "Whatever Rachel, you just make sure to keep your hands to yourself, this is a business arrangement nothing more."

"I wasn't the one ogling your breasts earlier." The smaller brunette smirked triumphantly making the Latina blush furiously.

"Shut-up." She glowered upset at being shown up.

"One more thing..."Rachel began not letting the other girl's anger remove her smile at besting her.

"What?" Santana practically growled still pouting.

_So, that's two in one night cuz I'm on my way out of town...let me know what you think..._


	7. Now Tell Me This

**Only Mistakes, Random Characters, and Insane Ideas are mine...**

**Thanx for all the reviews/alerts/favs...u guys are all covered in awesome sauce :)  
><strong>

Still Enjoying, I Hope... 

Santana rubbed sweaty palms down her jean clad legs and shot a nervous glance at Rachel. After Rachel told her that the diva's Dad wanted to meet her that very night she thought she would pass out. She had never been good with parents. Mrs. Fabray thought she was a bad influence, Ms. Puckerman thought she was a slut, and she was sure the Berry men had already heard about how nasty she always was to Rachel and she was prepared for their scorn.

"Hey, it's not a firing squad." Rachel whispered grabbing the other woman's hand and giving it a light squeeze. She'd been reluctant about bringing Santana to meet her fathers' but it was her Dad's only request so how could she really deny him? Besides, it couldn't go that badly could it?

"Uh...yeah...I know..." Santana let out a shuttery breath as the door was opened from within revealing a tall black man who glared at their joined hands, at Santana and then back at their hands again. _Check on the scorn..._

"Dad..." Rachel breathed out drawing hard eyes that instantly softened to her.

"Rach," He smiled then frowned turning to address the other woman, "Santana Lopez, I presume..?"

"Uh...yes, Mr. B-Berry..." She stuttered offering her left hand which he ignored, turning and re-entering the house.

"Come on San..." Rachel pulled her into the house and shut the door behind them.

"Rach! And you must be Santana, we're sorry for your loss...welcome to our home. Can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Coffee?" A smaller man entered the foyer as Rachel led her further into the house.

"Um...sure thanks Mr. Berry, Tea please..."

"No problem, call me Hiram and that's Leroy, Mr. Berry is my father-in-law..." Leroy cleared his throat and glared back at her again. "...and apparently my husband, right...You both have a seat and I'll be out with drinks in a few."

Rachel and Santana sat on the loveseat opposite Leroy who hadn't let up on his glare since they'd entered the house. Santana's hand felt sweaty and she felt completely uncomfortable and out of her element. She wanted to let go of Rachel's hand, but it was the only thing keeping her from fleeing at the moment.

"So, Santana, what makes you think that you in anyways deserve Rachel's help?"

"I don't...?"

"Damn right you don't!"

"Dad!" "Leroy!"

"You said you were going to be on your best behavior! If you choose to continue to act in this manner we are leaving and that's final." Rachel let go of Santana's palm and crossed her arms petulantly.

"It's alright Rachel," Santana intervened smoothly; managing to maintain eye contact with Leroy as Hiram sat drinks down and then took his seat to Leroy's left, "you're father is right to be concerned for your welfare...it's what any good father would do. I'm not going to tell you that I'm some saint or that I'm even very nice, cuz let's face it most times I'm the biggest bitch..."

"...language..."

"I have been mean to Rachel, but give me a break it was high school, who wasn't mean and cruel in high school?"

Rachel and Hiram tentatively raised their hands. "Not helping." Santana snapped at the pair, prompting them to lower their hands awkwardly.

"So, this is the way I see it, you can be all outraged and indignant that your daughter would completely forgive a former _enemy _or you can be the bigger man and get over it, because it seems to me either way Rachel's already made her decision." Santana sat back against the couch and arched an eyebrow at the taller man awaiting his response if any.

"Just so you understand, I'm helping Rachel not you. I don't approve at all of this _plan_ and if you hurt my daughter I swear..." He growled, angrily rising amd stalking up the stairs.

Hiram and Rachel glanced worriedly at the retreating form then at each other. Rachel ran a hand through her hair and sighed shaking her head. Santana wanted to offer to call off the plan, she didn't want to wreck Rachel's relationship with one of her fathers, she would just find another way to prove that she was responsible.

"Don't worry girls, Leroy seems intimidating, but he's really a teddy bear. He wants to help you as much as we do, he just wants to protect Rachel more."

"For once in my life I'm honestly not trying to hurt her..., sir.."

**Happy with no cliffhanger?**

Ink


	8. And You Sweetly Retire?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee then I would twist the whole world off it's axis, but i don't...I do own all my mistakes and ideas...so I still am Winning...lol.**

Enjoy...

Santana and Rachel left the Berry household with Rachel's packed suitcases. It had been determined that Rachel would be staying with Santana and Mateo. She had only meant to come home for the Lopez funeral, but she'd already talked to her agent that morning and although he had not been happy about her decision he hadn't as of yet been able to dissuade her from staying.

Santana opened the door to reveal Brittany buried under a pile of pillows. "Britt..?"

"Hey Sanny, Rachie." Brittany replied shifting a blood red pillow from her face.

"What are you doing, Britts?"

"I was bored cuz you were gone and Matt's asleep so I was alone and bored; I decided to build a pillow fort like we did that one time for Matt, but it kept falling on top of me. How was your date?"

"Wasn't a date, Britts." Santana answered as Rachel giggled behind her.

"Brittany, do you need to stay for the night?" Rachel asked removing her coat and taking Santana, then hanging them in the hall closet.

"No...no, I have my flight back tomorrow so I better get back to my parents, walk me out, Sanny?" Brittany emerged fully from the pillow pile and slipped on her sneakers.

"Night Rach, I'll call you soon, huh?" Brittany gathered the small brunette in a tight hug and pulled her jacket from the closet.

"Night, Brittany." Rachel smiled leaving the two best friends to themselves.

"Don't look at me like that." Santana hissed after Rachel was out of earshot.

"Like what? I can't see my face so I don't know what it looks like..." Brittany smirked sauntering through the open door with her best friend hot on her heels.

"Like there's something other than Ber-Rachel's plan going on. I do not want Rachel!"

"Why not? Rachel's all fun-size and she's got great legs." Brittany looped her arm in Santana's jostling her slightly as they walked.

"And annoying, I'm surprised I haven't choked her yet."

Brittany glanced sideways at her friend and sighed. "You're right, what was I thinking? I mean it's Rachel Berry, she's loud and uses the biggest words to talk about nothing at all, she's bossy and..."

"Come on Britts, she's not that bad. I mean sure she's kinda all those things, but Rachel's also a really good person and it's not so much bossy as she's super assertive she knows what she wants and goes and gets it. Besides..." Santana's brow furrowed as she looked at the devious smile on Brittany's face. "...I cannot believe you just reverse psychologized me!"

Brittany smiled brightly and kissed Santana on her cheek. "It worked."

"Shut-up. I do not want Berry. I'm just trying to be nicer to her and you're making me regret that decision."

"The lady doth protest too much." Brittany smiled again unlinking their arms.

Santana arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "What...? Rachel likes to text me play quotes. Besides, you like her so there." Brittany stuck her tongue out at her childishly and gave her a huge hug swing her best friend around.

"Give it a chance, you may find out that I'm right..." Brittany whispered into her ear letting her go.

"Go away Brittany, and call me when you get home." Santana smiled despite her words and watched her friend get into her yellow camry and drive off.

Once the headlights had disappeared Santana returned to the house. Locking the door behind her she sought out Rachel. She found the tiny diva curled up on one of her mother's chaise lounges in the den. The smaller brunette was snoring lightly and Santana couldn't help but think that she was _cute_, well anyone sleeping looks cute, doesn't mean a thing.

"Rachel...?" Santana queried touching the woman's shoulder lightly. When Rachel didn't stir she scooped the girl into her arms using all her reserved upper body strength and carried her into the downstairs guest room; the room she'd been using since she'd arrived, and sat her down on the neatly made bed (courtesy of Rachel because she hadn't made that bed since she arrived).

"San..?" Rachel mumbled as Santana turned to go to the en suite to change clothes.

"Go back to sleep, it's been a long day..."

"You had a long day too, come to bed..." She flushed slightly at the implication of her words, but didn't try to amend them.

"I think I'm just going to sleep on the sofa or something..." Santana awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. She hadn't been upstairs since the funeral and she had no plans to go up there anytime soon.

"You will not!" Rachel sprung up fully awake. "I will not have you sleeping on a sofa in your own house when there's a perfectly good bed right here! You'll hurt your back!"

"It's Italian leather, I'm sure my back will be fine."

"No." The small woman answered resolutely.

"I'm not asking your permission here."

"Fine, then I'll sleep elsewhere and you can keep the bed." Rachel turned so her feet were perched over the floor.

"Don't you dare." Santana growled. "Do you not understand that I carried you in here? You're ruining me being sweet here!"

"The bed's big enough...we can sleep together..."

Santana smirked and crossed her arms. "Sleeping together isn't that like breaking a rule, Rach?"

"It's not sleeping together it's just sleeping _to_gether, there's nothing sexual about it."

"You're obviously not going to let this drop," Santana stifled a yawn, she really was bone tired and arguing with Rachel although fun was draining. "Whatever, Rach.."

As Santana turned and went into the bathroom Rachel gave herself a high five; Rachel-1, Santana-0.

Rachel lay back against the mountain of pillows and sighed. It had been a long couple of days and it was all snowballing on her now. What had she really gotten herself into? She kept hearing her Dad's voice; he had been so disappointed in her choice, for the first time in her life. She only thought that she was doing what they had always taught her was right, helping a friend. Even if Santana wasn't her friend in a classical sense they had been classmates, teammates, they'd been through a lot together. And, fine she couldn't concretely say that Santana would ever do the same for her, it didn't really matter because she wasn't Santana, she was Rachel and she was doing what she felt she needed to do.

She looked up as the room briefly flooded with light from the bathroom and Santana wondered out wearing teal boy shorts and a heather grey a-shirt. Santana smirked as she caught Rachel checking her out. Rachel felt heat roll up her neck to her face and she turned away from the taller woman. The light flickered off and Rachel felt the mattress shift as her former classmate joined her in the queen-sized bed.

"Try not to get handsy in the middle of the night, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Santana…" Rachel replied ignoring Santana's chorus of laughter.

**So...thanx again for the reviews and alerts and all that jazz...I will never not be grateful that you all are enjoying. If ur reading "...Lukiests" then double thanx to u. Shout out to _riverkirby_cuz I ad lib my outros and you should get double the shout outs. : ) Anyways...tell me what u think.**

Trying to stick to this 2-3 day posting schedule...so I should get back to writing now.

Ink


	9. You Will Revive Me Soon

Glee's not mine, this story is tho, so is Mateo, oh and any errors...Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Rachel yawned quietly and snuggled back into the warmth behind her. She closed her eyes trying to resume the dream she'd been having about winning her first Tony. She'd been in the middle of her acceptance speech when the presenter started kissing her neck. She didn't even know she had a crush on Catherine Zeta-Jones, but dreams were suppose to be a window to the subconscious. She smiled sleepily and brushed her hand across her stomach coming into contact with a warm wrist that didn't belong to her.<p>

"_Mhmmm…_" Rachel fully awoke at the humming into her neck followed by the hand on her stomach stroking lightly.

"_Rach… come here…_" A smoky voice moaned behind her and her face flushed again. She knew that Santana was asleep, but it was odd that she'd said her name. She felt like a voyeur and was sure that Santana would want to be awoken before she further embarrassed herself. So, although Rachel was curious about the content of the other woman's dream she reluctantly slipped from under her heavy arm and stood beside the bed.

"Santana…?" She gently nudged the sleeping woman's shoulder with no result.

"Santana!" Rachel called more loudly as she heard the woman mumble something about _Berry's berries. _

Her face was burning up as Santana blinked up at her, her brown eyes glassy. A tan hand rubbed at the left eye. Sleepiness disappeared as a frown creased Santana's forehead.

"Why the hell did you wake me, Berr-Rachel!"

"I—uh…I'm suppose to go to McKinley and speak to this year's show choir…"

"So?"

"I just thought I should let you know."

"I'm not your keeper, Rachel. Next time know that a note would have sufficed." Santana crossed her arms petulantly.

"I'm sorry for being concerned..." Rachel stomped a foot and stormed towards the bedroom door.

"Next time don't allow your concern to interrupt my dreams." Rachel almost screamed something to the effect of _next time don't dream so loudly about me_, but held her tongue.

"Ok, I understand, it won't happen again." Rachel sighed shaking her head before exiting the room with a slam of the oak door.

Outside of the room Rachel got busy getting ready to head to McKinley. She strategically dressed in black slacks and a red button-up blouse. She set the coffeemaker to brew and poured herself a glass of apple juice.

"Can I come?" She turned to see Mateo sitting at the breakfast nook finishing a bowl of cereal.

"Are you sure you want to? It's going to be pretty boring..."

"Yes, please." He gave her a watery smile and hopped off of the window seat and rinsed his bowl out in the sink.

"Alright Matty, let me just leave a note for your sister." She grabbed one of the dry-erase markers hanging from the fridge and scribbled a note onto the small board stuck to the freezer door.

"Ready?" She grabbed her bag and smiled at the boy.

"Mhm" He replied grabbing her hand and they left the house together. 

* * *

><p>I know it's short and fillerish, but some chapters just move the plot forward a bit, u kno...<p>

Ink


	10. With Your Notes Ringing in My Head

Here we go again...we're all aware I own nothing right, riiiiiight. Thanks for liking this it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Enjoy.

Ink 

* * *

><p>When Santana heard the door closed she let out the breath she'd been holding and ran a tan hand down the front of her face. She'd snapped at Rachel, again and she already felt a tadbit guilty for it. That dream had her shook and when she'd waken up to Rachel's face she couldn't help but feel overwhelming embarrassment and her embarrassment fueled her anger. She wasn't even mad at Rachel, she was mad at herself. She had all this other <em>shit <em>to worry about and all her subconscious apparently wanted to worry about was getting into Rachel's pants.

Santana groaned and slid out of the bed, she didn't have time for her subconsciousness' issues she had real world things to deal with, such as calling her boss to see if they could arrange some type of work from home situation at least until the summer. She also needed to call Mr. Ivernel, because even though she didn't especially like him and she and Rachel had both hit him, he had information that she needed concerning the house, the will and all. She also wanted to check on Mateo, make sure he was as ok as he could be and spend some bonding time with him; before the accident she hadn't been home in months and now she was and it all felt so suffocating.

She slipped on a pair of jogging pants that were folded on the floor by the bed and groggily stumbled into the kitchen. Upon entering the smell of brewed coffee assaulted her senses and she smiled. Rachel didn't even drink coffee, but she made her some minutes after she yelled at her. The knowledge that Rachel still thought of her when she was such a bitch made her feel even more guilty then she already did.

_Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. _She thought pulling out a nondescript blue mug and poured herself and steaming cupful. She sat at the table and sipped her coffee thinking of the best way to approach her boss, Irene. Finishing her coffee she padded back into the bedroom and grabbed her phone, might as well get on with this conversation, it was by far the easiest she had planned for today.

Thirty minutes later she hung up the phone smiling slightly. Irene was such a pushover if you flattered her enough she would do just about anything you wanted. It just so happened that Santana had mastered clueless flattery under Coach Sylvester. She'd worked it so that the writers under her emailed their pieces directly to her by the first Friday and she had until the following Monday to proofread and send them back and until the second Wednesday to email Irene a copy of her editorial column. It was a lot of work, but it always had been and it was still doable.

She decided that the next step would definitely be Mateo, she didn't think her pride was ready to apologize to Ivernel. She planted herself at the bottom of the stairs, her hand shaking on the bannister. She still wasn't able to ascend the stairway, not with all the happy smiling pictures adorning the wall. Not with her parents' empty bedroom at the end of the hallway. She just couldn't do it.

"Mateo!" She hollered expecting him to already be awake and to come running down at the sound of her voice.

When he didn't appear she took a tentative step on the bottom stair and hollered his name again. Maybe he was still asleep. She worried, he'd always been the earliest riser. Up and full of energy where she needed at least a cup of coffee before she had reached a quarter of his wakefulness.

"Matt! I need you to come down here!" She called starting to pace the stair ledge. _What if he was hurt. Or mad that she'd waited until their parents were de-gone to be an active big sister. What if he heard her yell at Berry; who was a better sister than she'd ever been and now he wasn't speaking to her. What if_..._anything and she was too much of a fucking coward to walk up a flight of stairs. God she wished Rachel was there instead of on her way to the high school. _

She ran into the kitchen and scooped up her phone intent on calling Rachel when a looping script on the dry-erase board caught her eye:

_Santana-_

_I hope this note is sufficient enough to let you know Mateo is with me, after all I wouldn't dare interrupt another of your of so interesting dreams. _

_-Rachel *_

Santana couldn't help but grin at the note, apparently Rachel had learned to mastered the art of sarcasm in written media. She should have felt embarrassed that Rachel hinted that she might somehow know about her inappropriate dreaming, but all she could feel was unrestrained mirth at the woman's unshakable nature. 

* * *

><p>"Mr. Ivernel will see you now..." The redhead secretary smiled up at Santana as the door to the inner office swung open.<p>

"Uh...yeah...thanks...?" She replied with an uneasy smile.

She entered the office and had to hold back a grin at the sight in front of her. Arturo Invernel sat in a wingback chair behind a maple desks sporting a black eye as well as a tiny purpling hand print on his cheek.

"Can I help you, Miss Lopez or did you just come to gawk at your handiwork?" He snidely asked setting his glasses off to the side of the desk.

"If I apologize can we like start again?"

"Is the apology sincere?"

"Not especially...but I'd say it if it makes you feel sort of better. I mean honestly I kind of want to hit you again, but I'm really fighting that urge." She sat in one of the chairs across from him and slouched sullenly.

Ivernel huffed and glared at the young woman. He didn't understand how his wonderful friends had raised such and unabashed heathen. He shook his head and opened the bottom right hand drawer, pulling out a thick rubberbanded manila envelope.

"Alight, do you want to me to read this verbatim or go over the most succinct points for you."

"I think succinct would be best for all parties involved, I mean the more you're mouth moves the more likely that you're gonna have a matching pair of eyes."

"Riiiiiiiight...so," He shuffled the papers.

He spent a solid thirty minutes telling her about the house she had grown up in, about inheritance and estate taxes. He bored her with appreciating college funds and stock quotes. It was when he was droning about social security benefits that she finally lost her cool.

"I thought you said this was the succinct version." She rolled her eyes.

"You need an accountant, a lawyer, and an attitude adjustment; is that succinct enough for you, Ms. Lopez?"

"I've got you, Art...two out of three ain't bad, eh? Can you just fix it, so I don't have to worry about all this so much...please?" She smiled deviously.

"I'm not an accountant..."

"I bet you know something about it though...or have a friend..."

Arturo crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at the brunette. "I don't really care for your personality and general lack of manners..."

"I know you don't, most people don't, but despite me, you loved them so do it for them...besides I said please."


	11. I Think We Both Need This

After putting on an impromptu performance for the _new _New Directions and having a long conversation with the redhead male version of herself Rachel grabbed Mateo's hand and ushered him back to her rental gold hybrid camry. She was glad that she was able to revisit their alma mater and could tell that things had changed. The current Glee Club seemed to include kids even more ecclectic than her own group. She was sure like the original New Directions they didn't get along all the time, but they didn't seem as disdainful of each other as they often had. They seemed to already be where their group had finally made it to by the middle of senior year; a family.

"Rae?" Mateo queried touching her shoulder as she drove through the small downtown area.

"Yes?" She glanced at him through the rearview.

"Are you and Sani gonna get married?"

"Wha-?" She jerked the car to right, corrected her driving and met the small boy's eyes in the mirror.

"Mami said that sometimes guys and guys and girls and girls love each other like mami loves papi and that that was ok, and Santi and you are girls and when I woke up Santi and you were sleeping like me and Dino who is my bestest friend even though he's a stuffed dino-osaur and if you and Santi gots married then you could both take care of me 'stead of jus' Santi ands we could play and you could relearn me 'cho'sticks cuz I kinda forgotted it..."

"O-kay starting tonight we are working on developing your language arts skills..."

"Rae! You didn't answer my question...!"

"Look Matt! A fair! You should ask Santana to take you!" She enthused, _and you should direct all questions to her while you're at it, _ she fake smiled brightly.

"Doja think she'll take me? Willya com' too, huh, Rae willya?" His eyes grew and he rambled pointing. She couldn't help but smile slightly, disscussion averted.

**PezBerry Pezberry PezBerry**

"Sant!" Mateo yelled as they entered the house running and jumping on the couch. When an oof! called out Rachel assumed that the boy found his sister.

"Hey bud, what's got you smiling so hard?" She heard the Latina ask as she busied herself straightening the shoes that Mateo tossed aside on his was into the house.

"On the way home, me and Rae saw a fair and she said- she said we could go if you said we could go, can we go? Huh, can we? " Rachel came in to find him bouncing on Santana's stomach.

"Jesus, Matt, get off, I can't answer you when I can't breath." Santana pushed him lightly and he tumbled to the floor.

"Hey!" He popped up bouncing on his heels.

"Okay now, fair?"

"Yeah, can we go, can we please?"

"Yeah, San, can we, can we.." Rachel mocked giggling.

"Are you even sure you're tall enough to ride any of the rides?" Santana snarked grinning at the other woman.

"I'll have you know I'm of average height, Santana Lopez."

"No your not, I'm average and you're shorter than me so that makes you below average." Rachel crossed her tan arms and stomped a foot.

"Does that mean we can go?" Mateo interupted smiling widely like he already knew the answer.

"We'll go this weekend, ok?"

"Rae too?" Two pairs of chocalate eyes swung to Rachel and she knew she couldn't resist, not with double the Lopez charm.

"Of course. Now what are we having for dinner? Want me to warm up the leftovers?"

"Relax Rach, you and Mateo pull up a chair at the table, I got this." Santana smirked hopping off the couch and sauntering into the kitchen.

"Hey, don't sit at the table without washing your hands, young man." Rachel tried to sound somewhat stern.

"You too, Rae."

She followed him into the bathroom and they both washed their palms, she assuring that the boy did so throughly. They entered the dining room and sat down, Rachel wondering if Santana even knew how to cook or if this was going to be some horrible take out fiasco or worse yet, Breadstix.

"Ta-da!" Santana entered the dining room and set a bowl of soup and a steaming plates of food in front of them then exited again.

Rachel surveyed the food skeptically and was pleasantly surprised to find both of their plates abscence of any meat. She arched an eyebrow curiously when Santana returned with her own similarly filled plate.

"Stop looking at me like I grew a second head, I'm trying to be nice again and again your ruining it." Santana snarked while smiling and taking her seat.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Please Rach, do you really think I could manage looking this incredible eating out all the time, I mean maybe, cuz let's face it I've got great genes, but no I've learned all sorts of interesting things in the city."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "So _Great Chef Lopez, _ what do we have for dinner tonight?"

"We're taking a trip to the orient!" Santana replied in a faux game show host voice, "In the bowl there's a miso and tofu soup, then we have vegetarian gingered lo mein, hot and spicy grilled eggplant, and crispy fried tofu."

"It all sounds delicious, thank you Santana."

"Sounds? Such little faith, Rach, this _is_ delicious."

"Santi," Mateo interupted their banter, "what's this?" The boy was poking at the food on his place with a disgruntled look.

"It's vegan food, bud, it's good."

He looked unconvinced and poked at the tofu again. "Are we gonna be wegan now, likes Rae?"

"_V_egan and no. Sometimes, when you're kinda mean to people you can do something nice to make it up to them, often this involves food." Santana answered looking meaningfully at her smaller companion.

"Nex' time ca' you jus' say sorry?" He replied finally relenting and tasting the food.

* * *

><p>Still Don't Own, but I do Own my errors. Hope You Liked It.<p>

Ink


	12. I See A Sense of Wonder

And here we go again...I still only own an idea and the phone I write this on...lol...Enjoy 

* * *

><p>Five days later it was Friday and Santana was sitting at the table reading first drafts for Lavish. It had been kind of a quiet couple of days. They'd sort of worked out a routine. One of them would wake up and make breakfast. Rachel had gotten sort of a temporary substituteteacher's aide job at McKinley with the _new _New Directions, so now she spent mornings driving Mr. Schue completely bonkers. If Mateo didn't go with her then he stayed with Santana and they did something fun outside of the house. When Rachel got home she sat and worked with Mateo on workbooks she'd picked out the other afternoon or they read together. She'd wanted to argue that maybe all this work was a little overkill, but Mateo liked doing it and Rachel loved helping. Who was she to tell her to stop when she wasn't hurting anything? One of them would make dinner (which was only tedious because usually it included two meals). They'd settled into a rhythm that made living together easier.

The only hitch was that they were still sharing a bed. Santana still couldn't bring herself to ascend to the second story. They avoided the topic of her parents altogether. She knew Rachel wanted to talk about them, about both her and Mateo's _feelings, _but she was allowing them the space they needed. That was probably the reason why Rachel wasn't pushing for a more suitable sleeping arrangement. Crazy as it was she was comforted by the little diva's presence. She didn't plan on letting her know that, she didn't plan on letting anyone know that.

Santana sighed and shook out her hair. She'd read and corrected three of the five articles she was suppose to and those were a struggle. She couldn't concentrate. She could hear Mateo reading softly in the living room, every now and then there would be a pause and Rachel would fill in with whatever word he had been struggling with. It made a twinge in her gut, a fluttering of rightness that she couldn't control nor explain and it caused her to pause.

She couldn't possibly like the woman, could she? Like she didn't genuinely enjoy Rachel's company even when she was being completely domineering and batshit crazy, there was something about her that made Santana laugh; not _at _the smaller brunette, but _with _her.

_Dammit Brittany._

"Hey Santi, are you don'now so we ca' go?" Mateo interrupted her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed the reading had stopped.

"You know, the fair's going to be there all night , we don't have to go at this exact moment." She laughed at his excitement,

"Yes we do! You promised..." He whined pouting.

"Oh, San, let's just put the boy out of his misery, you're not even typing anything..." She'd already come to terms with the interjection of the nickname every now and then, especially when they were joking.

"How do you know what I'm doing?"

"Oh I don't know just the sound of typing ceased about ten minutes ago _and _your screensaver is on." Rachel answered smugly pointing at her screen where indeed the banner: _Santana fuckin Lopez sweats Awesome Sauce_ was scrolling across the screen.

"Shut- up..." She mumbled heat creeping up her face.

"Awesome sauce, huh?" Rachel giggled.

"Oh my God shut-up, elf."

"Think you've gone soft." Rachel replied not taking the name to heart.

"I'm ready let's go, let's go." Santana rose and ushered them to the foyer. "Do you need to grab anything? Potty run because we are not using the porter pottys." She was looking at Rachel who was looking at Mateo.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm a grown woman and I want to touch those germ farms less than anyone here." Rachel grabbed her purse and whisked pass her. 

* * *

><p>"See, I told you to use the toilet before we left, but nooooooo..." Santana mocked as they walked along the fairway. They'd been on the grounds for over two hours and now Rachel was squirming because she had to use the bathroom.<p>

"You're not helping the situation." Rachel gritted out.

"You shoulda gone potty, Rae, why did't you jus'potty when Santi askeded?" Mateo chimed in.

_"Asked. _Is this like a double team, because it's the very last thing that I need right now." Rachel hissed dancing on her left side and they both burst out laughing.

"Well, this looks promising, happy family enjoying themselves this evening?" All three turned to see Ms. Jenkins walking up to them holding the hand of a small dark skin girl.

"Yes Ms. Jenkins." They replied in unison.

"Good, good." She lowered herself to look into the boy's brown eyes. "Mateo, how are you?"

"I-I'm ok, Santi won me this elfant." He thrusted the blue stuffed animal into the case worker's face. "Rae tried, bu' she hit the dude 'n the hea' wit' the bassball. An' Rae, she buyed me...um...wha'd you say it was, Rae?" He turned big brown eyes up to her.

"Funnel cake...we all shared a funnel cake and I hope that vendor wasn't lying when he said it was cooked in vegetable oil."

"Yea, yea...fun'l' cake. We're havin' a great time!" He smiled.

"Good, good. Well, I'll let you all get on with your fun and I'll be doing a suprise home visit sometime in the coming weeks."

"When?" Ever meticulous about their scheduling, Rachel asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."Ms. Jenkin's sing-songed grabbing the quiet little girl's hand and walking off.

"Hold my hand.." Rachel stage whispered "...she's watching."

Santana quickly scooped up her small hand obediently. "I bet you're not even thinking about the potty now, huh Rach?" 

* * *

><p>When they returned to the house Mateo was completely knocked out and being carried in Santana's arms. At the base of the stairs she froze. She looked up the stairs, down at her brother, and then over at the woman beside her. She repeated the cycle a few times and then straightened her shoulders resolutely. She put one tentative foot on the bottom stair. She couldn't do it. She began crying uncontrollably.<p>

"I'll do it." Rachel reached over and tucked Mateo against her. She got a good hold on the boy who was probably a third of her size and got him to his bed as quickly as possible, not wanting to leave the sobbing woman alone for too long.

When she returned she found the Latina sitting against the wall opposite the stairs, arms curled around her knees, silently crying. She sat down next to her and put an arm gently across her shoulders.

She didn't know what to say, she'd never experienced the grief that Santana was feeling. Both her fathers were a few neightborhoods over, safe. They sat there silently with Rachel tightly squeezing her with one arm. Santana finally began to calm and Rachel adjusted so that the older woman was laying on her side, dark head resting in her lap. Rachel ran her fingers through Santana's black hair soothingly as she quieted.

"This is s-so weak..." Santana whispered, but didn't make any attempt to move.

"It's not weak to need people, San."

"It is weak to not be able to go up flight of stairs, Rach." The other woman sniffled.

"No, it's understandable, and it's going to get better." Rachel paused. "We can talk about it if you want, or you can talk and I'll listen."

"Not tonight." Santana sighed.

"Okay..." Rachel tried not to sound dejected.

"Hey..." Santana shifted so that her dark eyes were peering up into Rachel' face "...when I'm ready you'll know first."

They continued to sit there, Rachel stroking Santana's hair, silently. She hear Santana stifle a yawn and then she covered her mouth as one escaped her lips. The taller woman snuggled more into her body and Rachel leaned more into the wall.

"Thank you, Rachel..." 

* * *

><p>So, what's the verdict? Next chapter has a little time jump...thanks for the continued good vibes...<p>

Ink


	13. And In Case You

So still don't own glee, but still enjoy!

* * *

><p>Three Weeks Later <p>

Rachel arrived home to find Ms. Jenkins on the doormat her hand poised to knock. She parked the gold car and exited greeting the large-framed woman amicably. The two women entered the house and were greeted by a rambunctious 5-year-old bounding into Rachel's legs.

"Rae!" Mateo giggled, "Santi's bein' mean, get her!"

"How?" She bent down to be level with him ignoring the woman observing behind her.

"Her won't share."

"_She. _"

_"_Yea...yea...she won't share." He made puppy eyes at her and she melted a little.

"What won't that meanie Santana share?"

"Yeah explain to your audience what I won't share." Santana interrupted entering the foyer from the kitchen.

"Da cookies..." He mumbled.

"San, I understand a sweet tooth, but I'm sure there's enough to share...?"

"Her said..."

"_She..."_ They both corrected automatically.

Mateo sighed . "**She** sa'd they wuz for you an' I couln't have none less you sa'd yes. So can I?"

"_May I?"_

"Huh?" Mateo queried with an arched brow, looking just like his older sister to Rachel and from the other end of the foyer, Santana was laughing silently.

"When you want things you say _may I_." She gently urged.

Mateo looked at all three of the adults in the room and sighed again. "Nevamin" He hurrumphed and stomped up to his bed room.

By that point Santana's silent laughter had risen in volume to fill the small space with Ms. Jenkins joining in. Rachel just stood and glanced from one woman to the other.

"It's good to see that you don't just frustrate me." Santana said between giggles.

"Lack of patience must be a Lopez trait." Rachel crossed her arms and the laughter just continued. "If you're quite done, I'm sure Ms. Jenkins didn't come all this way to laugh at my expense."

"Of course Rach." Santana smiled and Rachel found herself smiling back despite herself.

"Ms. Berry, Ms. Lopez. I will be doing a general observation watching how you interact, how the household functions and the like and then at the end of the night I would like to speak with each of you, including Mateo privately, ok? For now though, do proceed as if I were not watching and scribbling on my notepad." Ms. Jenkins genuinely smiled at them and pulled a yellow mini legal pad from her bag.

"Is it weird that I'm having performance anxiety?" Rachel whispered as Santana usher her into the kitchen with Ms. Jenkins following.

"Really? Aren't you soon to be Broadway's new ingenue? Pretend you're playing the part of you." Santana smiled taking her place back at the cutting board and continuing to slice vegetables for their side salad.

"Do you need my help? I sincerely doubt, Mateo will want to work with me after I frustrated him so thoroughly."

"Yeah, he's probably over it already, he loves his Rae; but if you insist on helping grab the bake ware and let's get these two lasagnas cracking."

* * *

><p>After Dinner, Rachel sat across from Ms. Jenkins in the living room anxiously waiting for Ms. Jenkins to get settled and beginning her 'interview'. She shook her head trying not to focus on the ticking of the overhead clock.<p>

"Ok, Ms. Berry..."

"Please, Rachel is fine."

"Okay, Rachel, tell me about Santana and your relationship, how you met, and the like?"

"Santana and I went to high school together. We didn't have the best of relationships then, but we kept in touch through a mutual friend and something just...sparked."

"Yes, you do seem quite different, but it works." Ms. Jenkins wrote something quickly in her notebook. "Tell me how gaining guardianship over Mateo has effected your relationship?"

"It's hard, some days are so hard, but it's made us definitely closer, everything seems to be falling into place for our little family."

"Mhmm and what about your career? From talking with your fathers..."

"You spoke with my fathers...?" Rachel faltered.

"Yes, earlier, they said that Broadway is your dream. What are your plans now?"

"My dreams are on hold, Ms. Jenkins, right now Santana needs me and she's got me, right here."

* * *

><p>"So, then I suppose that after all is said and done and the case is closed you plan on moving back to the city and raising Mateo there?" Ms. Jenkins asked Santana. She'd finished with Rachel within half hour and had been talking to Santana for the last fifteen or so minutes. She enjoyed both women immensely and though they were drastically different she liked how they seemed to mesh.<p>

"I am allowed to do so, correct?" The case manager nodded and Santana continued. "Of, course, it's where my job is, Broadway is there, and Matt would be exposed to so many great things in the city."

"Well put, and with few more positive visits you all could move to the city and your case would be transferred to one of their case managers for at least two more visits to make sure Mateo was settling in well. Give or take a few months you all could probably return to New York in four months."

"Four months..." Santana breath out not knowing if she was happy or sad about that revelation.

"Rachel, tells me that the two of you had a complicated high school 'friendship', how did you possibly manage to find yourselves at this point in your relationship?"

"Complicated?" Santana laugh derisively, "that's putting it mildly, we were at best enemies, but Rach has a good soul , we both lived in New York, but we weren't in touch. In fact, she doesn't know this but Brittany, my best friend, took me to see every off Broadway and off off Broadway show Rachel was in even the student pieces she performed. We're all really proud of her and I guess I'm just lucky she's forgiving..."Santana found herself admitting to the seemingly kindhearted case worker.

"Which reminds me when is the wedding?"

If she had been drinking anything she would have spit it out, she tried to school her face and recovered with, "we hadn't set a date and then it's been so hectic these days we haven't even talked about it."

"Can I give you some personal advice, Santana?"

Santana nodded curious as to what the older woman was going to tell her. "Don't let life, stop you from living. You girls seem pretty together, and you have a chance to really make something special here, don't take it for granted."

* * *

><p>Once she'd sent Santana on her way Ms. Jenkins sat down on the living room floor playing with Mateo and his Legos. She found the boy to be very talkative and happy despite the events that brought them all together. He was busy trying to stack a few square pieces into a tower and she was building away at what was suppose to be a house, but was missing a wall, windows and a roof.<p>

"Matt, I need to ask you some questions, ok?"

"I kno' Santi tol'me that you was gonna talk to me and I was spose to be honest cuz you was here to helps us."

"That's right. Tell me, how do you like living with your sister and Rachel?"

"I miss mami and papi, alot, but Santi y Rae ar'awesum. Santi never useta com'hom cuz mami sa'd she wa'doin gro'n'up work, but I like her here. Rae reads to me and he-I mean _she_ helps me read."

"You not gonna take me away again, are you?" He asked after a moment of silence, his bottom lip quivering.

"I think you're where you need to be, so don't worry ok?" Ms. Jenkins replied ruffling the child's hair.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? I know some ppl think I'm moving slowly, but the PezBerry is about to pick up, promise.<p>

Ink


	14. And Your Center Sweet

A week later

"So, let me get this straight, you actually like her?" An incredulous Quinn's eyes widened in the webcam. Santana could have just gone to the former cheerleader's house, but she had work to complete.

"I totally told you so, Sanny." Brittany smile illuminated her screen.

"What can I say she kinda grows on you, in a good way and let's all just be clear she's kinda banging." After the mini interviews with Ms. Jenkins she'd become less afraid of admitting out loud that she was at the very least attracted to the other woman.

"Oh my god!" Quinn dropped her head into her palm.

"You told me to give her a chance..." Santana muttered frowning.

"To help you, not to jump her bones again..."

"_Jump her bones?_ Who the fuck even says that anymore, Q."

"What's Sanny gonna do with Rachy's bones? Don't hurt her San, that's not how you get someone to like you." The taller blonde chastised.

"You know what I mean, " The former HBIC rolled her hazel eyes, "maybe this is just like some hero worship thing, like misplaced affections."

"Did you lose your 'ffections, San? Q, Sanny has liked Rachy since we first saw her on stage in New York. Remember Sanny, we went and sat waaaaaay in the back and you said she was beautiful." Brittany giggled at Santana's reddening face.

"Filter , Britts."

"What? It's true, so what are you gonna do about it?" The blonde shrugged on her screen.

"Yea, you know Smurfette's gonna need wooing, grand gestures and the like. "

"Come on Q, we're all to old for the names..."

"Hey, you want her body, not me..."

"Doesn't mean you have to be rude, Quinn." Brittany pouted.

"Fine whatever, what's the grand scheme to get Berry to fall for your ass." Quinn arched an eyebrow mischievously.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait Jew babe, your telling me not only did you and Satan do the horizontal mambo, but you're pretending to be engaged so she can keep mini Satan...?" Noah Puckerman said lasciviously.<p>

"Noah, I would appreciate if you would try to keep your mind as PG as possible. Can we have an adult conversation here?" Rachel sighed exasperated.

"Babe, you can't tell me juicy info like that and expect my mind to not go gutter on you." His dark eyes twinkled.

"What am I suppose to do, Noah? I mean she's really such a sweetheart..."

"Satan!" Kurt finally spoke up.

"Nice of you to join the conversation, Hummel, thought that you were broken." Noah laughed sipping on his iced tea.

"Puckerman, I'll have you know that I sensed sexual tension between Rach and Satan back at McKinley, but yes the thought of Santana 'freakin' Lopez as a quote-unquote 'sweetheart' is a tadbit unnerving.

"What sexual tension?" Rachel's brow wrinkled. Out of the entire Glee club she'd felt closest with Noah and Kurt, and the three had maintained a friendship, Noah because his mother all but demanded it and Kurt because their aspirations were so similar.

"Oh yeah, definitely sexual tension." Noah licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows.

"I swear you two are absolutely no help!" Rachel yelled. "What am I suppose to do? This is all pretend for her and any feelings I might be developing need to stop right now."

"Babe, you're talking to the wrong one if you want to know about feelings..."

"And I don't understand women, much less lesbians, much much less Satan..."

Rachel gritted her teeth, the two men were wearing on her nerves and it was taking everything in her not to snap. She took in a deep breath and then took a gulp of her lemonade.

"Could you at least stop calling her Satan?"

"Uh...no..." They both answered in unison.

"You know, I think I'm going home, calling you two was the completely wrong decision. I'm just going to have to get over it, take what I can get now and then forget about it..." She started to rise, wanting to storm off from the men, but refusing to let them make her cause a scene.

As she turned to leave and muscular hand gently gripped her elbow and she looked into Noah's concerned face. "That's right, babes, live in the moment cuz that's pretty much all you're gonna get..."

* * *

><p>Oh...Next Chap will make you smile...<p>

Ink


	15. With A Kiss

Ok...so this has major major PezBerry and as much smut and you're gonna get from me...lol

Don't Own Glee...Nope, sure don't...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Rachel returned to the house it was nightfall. She'd stopped off to visit her fathers and had a huge phone argument with her agent, Stefan Michelson, again. She was tired and glad that it was Santana's night to cook. When she entered the house it was dark and quiet, but Santana's car was in the driveway. She hung her coat by the door and slipped off her flats. She lay her purse gently on a table by the door and crept further into the house.<p>

"Matt? San?" She called out and then she was thrusted into darkness as a soft hand clasped over her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath to scream only to have her mouth covered as well.

"Calm down Rachel, it's just me." Santana whispered and kissed the space behind her ear. She instantaneously relaxed and curved into the taller woman.

Santana removed the hand from over her mouth but kept the other in place moving her forward through the house.

"What...?" Rachel murmured stalling after they'd taken a few steps together.

"Trust me?" The Latina asked quietly and Rachel nodded without hesitation. "Then trust me now."

The taller woman smiled unbeknownst to her blinded companion. They began to walk forward again and Santana guided Rachel into the backyard deck where she'd arranged a picnic dinner. She'd cut the backyard hanging lights to dim and lit a couple of lanterns around the blanket she'd laid out.

She'd convinced Quinn that watching Mateo for the night would be good prep work for when her baby was born. After she'd dropped him off and he'd asked her a million and one questions she gone grocery shopping and spent all afternoon making Rachel's favorite dish and picked up her favorite vegan carrot cake from the in-store bakery.

She uncovered Rachel's and stepped slightly in front of her so that she could gauge her reaction. Rachel blinked a few times trying to adjust her eyes to the dim light and then her eyes went comically wide.

"Santana...?" She asked taking in the other woman's skirt clad legs.

"Good surprise, bad surprise...?" Santana felt a slight flutter in her stomach.

"Definitely good surprise..this is all so...beautiful." Rachel smiled widely and threw herself at the Latina hugging her tightly.

Santana's face reddened slightly at the niceness of having the smaller woman pressed against her. "I...uh...I just wanted to thank you again for you know helping me and all..you know..." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly after disentangling herself from the tiny brunette. She was embarrassed by herself, Santana _freakin _Lopez does not stutter, she could have anyone she wanted and if she wanted Rachel Berry then she was going to get her.

"...don't have to keep thanking me, San." Rachel was saying as she smiled brightly again.

"I want to though, here sit, sit." She ushered for Rachel to sit on a red pillow and she sat across from her on a matching one.

They sat in silence for a while each eating and furtively glancing at the other. They acted as if it was the first time either had eaten a meal with the other.

"That was delicious." Rachel said unconsciously licking her lips and pushing away her plate. "For a meat-eater you make excellent vegetarian food."

"I dated a girl in college, Michelle, she was a vegetarian and taught me a few recipes got me to vary my diet more than I had been."

"What happened?" Rachel queried moving closer to the other woman.

Santana shrugged. "Eh, the relationship ran its course I suppose...we just grew apart."

"Oh..." Rachel arched an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, not every break-up has to be this dramatic thing." She smirked and a gentle smack on the arm was the response she got.

"Excuse me, miss non-violence, is this where the domestic abuse enters our relationship?"

"What can I say I guess you're rubbing off on me." Rachel giggled and lightly pushed her.

"Hey! I'm not that violent, Berry." She pushed Rachel back

"Oh, are you going to go all _Lima Heights Adjacent _on me now?" Rachel burst out laughing even more loudly.

"Oh, yuk it up, Rach," Santana rolled her eyes and moved imperceptibly closer to the other woman, "you're in for it now." She grabbed Rachel by her sides and commenced to tickling the smaller woman while she squirmed and tried fruitlessly to get away.

"Bet you wish you'd stopped while you were ahead, huh? Huh?" Santana grinned moving her fingers more vigorously. "Say...hmmm...say Santana is the greatest!"

"Noo-uh-oooo." Rachel groaned between laughter.

"Say it and I'll stop."

"Uh-uh..."

"Come on..."

Rachel's brown eyes shone with a few tears and she gulped in air. "Okay, okay...San-Santana is...huff...is the great-est."

"Damn right." Santana winked down at her and then got up and stood over her defeated companion.

"Tickling is completely an underhanded move, Santana."

"Alls fair in love and war, baby." Santana gave her a lopsided smile and offered her hand which Rachel easily accepted. She jerked the smaller woman up causing her to trip slightly and fall against her.

Rachel found her eyes fixated on Santana's plump bottom lip and when she looked up she found darkened brown eyes staring back. Before she could stop herself she was pressing herself upwards and their lips were touching.

She vaguely felt Santana's palm press into her hip as the kiss deepened. She felt a hand weave through her hair and responded by encircling her arms around the taller brunette's neck. Santana's tongue swiped across her lower lip and she opened her lips wider with a slight moan.

"Rach…" Santana whispered placing lingering kisses on her jawline.

"Don't speak…" Rachel mumbled trailing her fingers through Santana's curls. She was trying to live in the moment, and didn't want words to disrupt what was happening; she was trying to not let this be more than what Santana wanted, what she wanted as well.

She pulled Santana's face down to kiss her again, leaving her worried thoughts and returning to the deck and Santana's delicious lips. She felt Santana smile into the kiss, her warm hands sliding beneath Rachel's blouse scratching at the soft skin found there.

The taller woman helped her back to a seated position and then forcefully pushed the lingering food and plates off to the side. When she looked back down at Rachel she was met with hooded brown eyes. Santana wondered if Rachel was aware of how gorgeous she looked heaving below her. She gently brushed sweat drenched hair away from the other woman's face and kissed her temple softly.

"San..." Rachel squirmed, nipping her on her chin.

"Impatience is sexy on you..." Santana smirked hooking her fingers under Rachel's blouse and peeling it away from her body. She reveled in each inch of skin exposed, placing feverish kisses on the smaller woman's clavicle.

She helped Rachel to lift and unhooked and removed her bra with one-hand and one swift flick of her wrist. Rachel let go a husky giggle at the move and allowed her hands to mimic Santana's lead. She cupped the other woman's breast over her bra and squeezed while allowing her other hand to fiddle with the clasp.

"Let me." Santana unclasped her own bra and then removed both the shirt and the undergarment in one move.

"So beautiful..." Santana heard Rachel whisper as the hand that had been on her breast returned tweaking one nipple than the other. A surprised moan escaped her own lips and she slipped a leg between Rachel's impossibly long ones.

She wanted to go slowly and savor touching the other woman. She was sure the night of their drunken fiasco had been all fumbling and and she'd lost some amount of her rico suave points. It was probably better that she only remembered that night in snatches of skin. She wanted to replace anything Rachel might remember about that night with this night, but apparently Rachel had other ideas. One small hand had been placed on her thigh and was rapidly making it's ascent.

"Rach..." She moaned "...we have all night..."

"I know, but I want you now." Rachel husked slipping a finger inside of the elastic of the Latina's underwear.

* * *

><p>So...like?<p>

Ink


	16. My Lips Are Whistling Our Tune

So here we are again for another installment to this tale or wonder...lol...

I don't own Glee..I just don't...

Enjoy 

* * *

><p>"It burns! Jesus!" Was the scream that woke Santana up the next morning. She wished it had been the birds singing or the bright rays of the sun that was warming her arms. She would have even preferred it was Rachel who woke her from her perch on curled half on her chest, but she couldn't have been that lucky.<p>

Her bleary eyes focused in on blonde hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail and a no longer slender back facing her. "Quinn...?"

"Oh my God, yes, put your damn clothes back on."

"Shhhh...Rach is still sleeping..." Santana smiled goofy, blinking away from the sun.

"Okay, well, your little brother is inside, so what's your suggestion?" Quinn groaned wishing she hadn't walked out onto the deck, but glad that it was her and not Mateo.

"Rach...?" Santana gently shook the sleeping woman which only resulted in the smaller brunette cuddling more closely to her chest. She smiled lightly. "...Rach? We have to get up..."

"That doesn't seem to be working." Quinn said looking over her shoulder.

"Hey! No free shows, Q."

"Trust me, I've seen more than I ever wanted." Quinn turned back around as Santana shimmied from beneath Rachel and got most of her clothes back on. She wrapped her still sleeping companion in the picnic blanket and once again gathered the woman close, hefting her pass Quinn and into _their_ shared room. Once she'd laid Rachel down in the bed she returned to the kitchen where Quinn was now standing.

"So, Berry's berries, just as good the second time around?" Quinn quipped with and arched brow.

"Don't give me you're fucking attitude because Dave's not handling business at home like I am here." Santana sauntered over to the coffeemaker and started a pot.

"Hello? Pregnant! Clearly, my David knows exactly how to handle my business."

"Ok, truce...you don't tell me about how Q2 was conceived I won't talk about Berry's berries."

"Deal."

"So, does this mean you're all a happy family here at the Lopez house?"

"Uh...I dunno...we never really talked about it." Santana set a cup of coffee in front of Quinn and sat down with her own in her hands.

"Really, S? That was the most important part of this whole scheme."

"I know, but it just happened. I'm happy it did god, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

"You still have to talk to her, S..."

"We're good, Q, don't worry so much." 

* * *

><p>When Rachel awoke she was tangled in the sheet she recognized from last night's picnic. She stretched as much as possible with in the confines of the cloth and noticed that she was alone. She tried not to allow her mind to jump to conclusions, but she couldn't fight the obvious, Santana had left.<p>

She blinked back tears reminding herself that she was suppose to be lowering her expectations when she heard Mateo yell her name and then moments later the door burst open and the small boy came galloping into the room carrying a half filled glass of orange juice. He sat the glass on the bedside table and jump on top of her.

"Mornin' Rae! Santi said you was sleep, but not no mo' huh?" He gave her a toothy smile which she couldn't help but return.

"Look..." He reached into his mouth and wiggled one of his front teeth causing a little blood to slightly stain his fingers.

"Big boy..." She tried to hide the mild disgust at his grubby bloody fingers.

"Jeez, go wash your hands, Mateo, I told you you could show her after brunch." Santana appeared in the doorway with a food laden tray.

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows confused. She had expected the Latina to play it cool or avoidant, not breakfast in bed. If the other woman noticed the look on her face she ignored it and continued to place the tray in the middle of the bed.

"Mornin'." Santana placed a gentle kiss on her temple making her brow furrow deepen.

"What's with the face?" Santana asked with and arched eyebrow.

"N-nothing." She forced a smile.

Santana peered at her closely as if trying to read her mind. "O-k..."

"We made bre'fast Rae and I poured your juice." Mateo returned from washing his hands and crawled next to her.

"Oh, wow, then I'm sure it's the very best juice ever."

"Yeah and half of it is across the kitchen floor." Santana lay almost diagonally across the foot of the bed .

"Thank you, you Lopezes sure know how to treat a girl." The smaller woman wrapped the blanket more securely around her shoulders and grabbed a veggie sausage.

"Lopez Charm." Mateo snaked a hand across the tray and stole a strawberry from the fruit salad.

"Lopez charm?"

"Papi said we gots that from him, he-he said that we were born smooth..."

"Smooth? So, ego is a trait taught at an early age to the Lopezes." Rachel laughed letting her inhibitions go.

"Hey, it's worked thus far..." Santana winked popping a homemade French toast stick in her mouth.

Everyone laughed and dug into the breakfast. If Rachel allowed herself she could almost make-believe that they were a family, but she knew they weren't. Santana didn't like her like that, at the least she was a convenient sexual partner; they did agree to the rules after all. At the most maybe Santana was attracted to her, but sex and attraction don't equal a real relationship, they were just pretending. She frowned slightly at her thoughts, she wasn't suppose to care and she needed to remember that.

"Hey," Santana placed a hand on her covered thigh, "stop thinking so hard, you're making my head hurt."

"Yes..." Rachel smiled awkwardly and went back to eating. 

* * *

><p>The pace is about to start moving around here...we still have some kinks to work out for this girls, but never fear...<p>

Ink


	17. You're All Kinds of Beautiful

And You Get PezBerry, And You and You! (Sorry had a latent Oprah Moment...)

I don't own Glee...nope, not at all...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A Month Later<p>

Santana crept an arm over Rachel's midsection pulling the smaller woman more completely into her body. Her and Rachel's relationship had progressed in some ways, but in others they seemed to remain stagnant. She put most of the blame on herself, they'd never discussed what they were even though Quinn admonished her repeatedly for putting the subject off. Even though they were currently in a sexual relationship and they acted as though they were together, they'd never officially said that they were no longer pretending and she felt that Rachel was more distant from her than ever. She wanted to bring it up, but she could admit that she was afraid that any discussion would crack the precarious situation.

"My Papi he use to say that Mami was his world," She began quietly, "they were high school sweethearts he said he always knew he was going to marry her. They were always so affectionate with each other, they never lost that, you know?"

Rachel nodded silently and she continued. "I guess it's right that they..." She sniffled and knew she was crying "...that they died together. They wouldn't have been able to live without each other. I don't know how to miss them less, I wish I had done more, been a better daughter..."

Rachel turned to face her and cupped her face with her left hand, wiping away errant tears. "You were the best daughter you could be San, your parents adored you and you them."

"I was a brat."

"Maybe you were, but you're not nor have you been for a while. They left you in charge because they trusted you, they believed in you...you had their greatest confidence." Santana found herself staring into gentle brown eyes.

"I can't go through half this house, Rach, Mateo could be buried in garbage in his room..."

"I assure you we have been keeping his room meticulously clean." Rachel giggled lightly.

Santana gave her a small watery smile. Rachel opened and closed her mouth. "Go ahead and say it."

"Well," Rachel let out a big breath, "don't take this the wrong way, but maybe it would help if we cleaned..."

"Cleaned?" She frowned scrunching up her face.

"...yes...right now it's like...it's like we're living in a mausoleum, San. How can it not hurt both of you everyday even if you don't know it, to see all these...relics of your parents. I mean your parents room is locked and the things are covered in dust. You...you can't complete the grief cycle like this, San..."

"You want me to throw them away?" Santana pulled away slightly, she'd wanted to open up to Rachel; show her that she was okay with her seeing her vulnerable, she didn't think the conversation would lead here.

"Not them San, things...you're parents aren't the things they owned, San, they're your memories and you and Mateo. We can do it together, ok? Let me help you..." Rachel pulled her back so that their bodies we once again flush and lay a gentle kiss on her chin "...please, San."

"I dunno, Rachel..."

"Can you trust me? I'm not saying it's not going to be hard, San, because it is, but you have to let them go...it's as if we're all waiting for them to come back, and they're not going to..."

"I know that dammit!" She pulled away angry, throwing herself from the bed and pacing.

"San..."

"No. I know they're not coming back, Rachel, I know! You're not allowed to make it seem like I'm in denial...I know."

"I'm sorry...I wasn't trying to upset you..." Rachel hung her head and Santana felt like and ogre. She knew Rachel was just trying to help, but the thought of confront her loss had her crippled in fear. She felt claustrophobic. She couldn't breathe.

"San...San, you have to breathe...breathe, baby, breathe..." She vaguely felt Rachel's small palms cupping her cheek. Her touch had a way of grounding her and she felt her breathing and heart-rate even out.

"Here...lay back down," Rachel pulled her back to bed and wrapped her arms around her, "better?"

Santana took a deep breath and nodded her head. She couldn't find a way to make her mouth form coherent words. Rachel squeezed her midsection, essentially hugging her while they lay.

"I'm sorry, San, I shouldn't have brought it up..." The smaller woman mumbled into her shoulder.

"I brought it up...and you were honest with me, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for being honest..."

"It was a stupid idea anyways...we don't have to do anything...don't have to change a thing..."

Santana turned to face the smaller woman causing her to shift her arms. "Maybe, there are things that should change..." She tried to convey meaning with her intense gaze.

Rachel frowned and her arms slipped away from the Latina's body. She'd known this moment was coming, sure they'd been doing well, but who was she kidding? Santana was finally tired of this added dimension of the plan and she wanted her to give her some space. Well, why not? Especially after she'd just caused the woman to have a full blown panic attack. She was so stupid! How could she have even thought to insinuate her opinions on how Santana was handling her grief...she wasn't her girlfriend, not really her fiancee...she was just a stupid girl. She moved swiftly from the bed putting distance between herself and Santana.

"Rach...?" The other woman sat up peering at her companion curiously.

"I'll...um...just...sleep in the den tonight and I'll move my stuff there tomorrow and...um..I'll...I'll try to stay out of your way until Ms. Jenkins makes her decision..."

"Wait, Rachel, I don't understand...?" Santana tried to look into the other woman's big brown eyes, but she refused to look at her as she gathered some of her things that were around the room.

Rachel ran a shaky hand through her dark hair as she reached for the doorknob and Santana could tell she was crying. Santana sprung from the bed and placed a solid palm on the door, preventing it from closing. She tilted Rachel's chin up towards her and gazed into tear-filled eyes.

"Why are you leaving? I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to pretend be with you anymore..."

"I get it okay, you don't have to rub it in!" Rachel eyes flashed angrily.

Santana chuckled and stopped when Rachel's eyes flashed dangerously. "No, you don't _get it, okay_? If you'd stop interrupting me." She mocked and then conitnued before giving her the chance to cut in again. "I don't want to pretend anymore cuz I like you Rachel, I care about you, it's not an act for me and I'm hoping that the tears mean it's not an act for you either."

Rachel sniffled and her eyes softened. Santana gave her a lopsided grin wiping tears away with the hand that had been lingering on her chin. "I'm going to kiss you now, but I feel like a part of you still wants to hit me, so I'm just going to cautiously keep one eye open..." She dipped her head down and pressed her lips against Rachel only managing to keep one eye open for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>So, yay? Santana told her how she felt, good, yes?<p>

Ink


	18. To Me

So, here we go...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Leroy Berry crossed his arms over his arms and resisted the urge to <em>hurrump<em> petulantly. Sitting on either side of him at the Berry dinner table were Rachel and Santana. Mateo sat on the other side of Santana, next to Hiram with an empty chair between his husband and his daughter. The seating arrangement wasn't what had him disdainful, but rather the not so covert looks the pair of women where sending to each other across the table.

"Rachel," his brow creased as she turned towards him, "what's going on?"

"I don't know to what you're referring..." She looked down at the table.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. I'm wondering why a stocking clad foot keeps _accidentally_ touching mine obviously trying to get to you." He turned hard eyes on Santana, his glare deepening at her smirk.

At the other end of the table Hiram looked from one woman to the other and then back again resting his gaze on his daughter whose face was slowly reddening. As Rachel's blush bloomed, Leroy's gaze hardened, Santana's smirk became snarkier (if possible), Hiram's own smile widened. Mateo looked at the four adults in confusion and continued to eat his food, figuring that grown-ups were weird and right now was one of their moments.

"No." Leroy stood up and placed his hands firmly on the table.

"Dad..." Rachel looked up at him and he shook his head.

"Lee..."

"No Hiram, no. I went along with this scheme because you were trying to do something good, but no more."

Santana gritted her teeth then turned to whisper to her brother. Mateo looked at the four adults again and then excused himself from the table, seconds later they all heard the living room t.v. up loud.

"I've had enough of you bad-mouthing me like I'm pure evil."

"I don't want you with my daughter."

"I don't think it's your choice, _sir._"

"No, Rachel, this is exactly what I was afraid of, you're gonna get hurt and do you think she cares? No!" He turned pleading eyes on their only child.

"Dad, you don't know Santana it's unfair to judge her."

"I know enough about her. And I know enough about you to know that she's just using you."

"Excuse me, Mr. Berry," Santana turned to look at Hiram and then looked up at Leroy her eyes flashing in anger, "but you don't know shit about me. You act as if no one has ever changed, like I'm not allowed to change from who I was. Are you who you were in High School?"

"Yes."

"Lee..."

"So, you're a liar and a hypocrite, excellent." Rachel placed her hands over her face afraid to watch to two argue. Her father was out of line, but when he got this way there was no real way to stop him and she had a feeling that Santana was similar.

"You will not disrespect me in my house."

"And you will not disrespect me anywhere, I'm Santana _freakin' _Lopez, I'm not your child and you won't treat me like one." She stood up and squared her shoulders.

"No, but she," he points at Rachel, "is. I won't allow you to hurt her."

"Dad, this isn't your choice, it's mine...I care about Santana and she cares about me."

"If she cared about you, then you would be back in New York right now and Stefan wouldn't be calling here all the time." Leroy sneered.

"Leroy, stop." Hiram's voice got lost in the commotion.

"Stefan...?" Santana arched an eyebrow at Rachel imaging a boyfriend who looked strikingly like Finnocence.

"He shouldn't be calling you and you shouldn't be worried. I know what I'm doing Dad, why can't you just have faith in me."

"I liked it better when you just did what we asked." Leroy mumbled.

"I grew up, Dad, let me make my choice, please stop pushing me to do what you want, please..." Rachel begged tears standing in her eyes.

"Rae..."

"Please, please...I'm happy...give Santana a chance." Leroy looked at Santana and then at Rachel. He grunted his agreement and stormed off.

"Well, that definitely could have gone better. I'm happy for you, Rae...take care of her Santana." Hiram smiled uneasily and then followed after his husband.

"I'm so sorry, San.." Rachel rose and placed a palm on Santana's arm.

"Who the hell is Stefan?"

* * *

><p>So, who is Stefan? Cookies to anyone who can guess...or remember...<p>

Ink


	19. Everything to Me

So, this is really really short, only excuse I have is that I've been hella sick and I'd rather give you an update on schedule then none at all...with that being said this fic doesn't have much longer to go...and I hope this shortness doesn't make y'all too mad...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day Santana woke up bright and early. Last night when they'd gotten home Rachel had calmly explain that Stefan was her very persistent agent. She'd been unable to hide her relief and Rachel had giggled at her jealousy, but what could have developed into an argument ended up being the two laughing and kissing in the foyer. She couldn't help herself, she had more fun with Rachel than she'd allowed herself to have in a long time.<p>

She quietly exited the room making sure not to wake Rachel. She walked into the kitchen to find her little brother eating a bowl of cereal with a drip drop trail of milk leading from the fridge to his chair. She smiled at him and stepped over his milk trail to make a pot of coffee.

"Mornin' Santi." Mateo said around the spoon in his mouth.

"Mornin' kiddo." She stretched.

"Santi, how come mista Berry do'sn't like you?"

"Come on now, Matt, who could resist me? It's not that he doesn't like me it's that he's protective of Rach, that's how parents are with their kids."

"Oh..."He smiled again and went back to enjoying his cereal.

Santana fixed herself a cup of coffee the way she liked it and sat across from her brother so that she was able to gaze out into the rest of the house. Everywhere he eyes landed there was a picture or trinket...a relic of their parents. She'd never really allowed herself to pay it any mind, never really lingered in any of the familial areas. She'd spent most of her time in the spare bedroom, kitchen or the sparsely decorated den area (that she'd been using as a makeshift office). She'd stuck to the places in the house that reminded her of her parents the very least.

"Hey, Matty, what would you say to like cleaning up a bit, maybe...I dunno putting away some of Mami and Papi's things?

"Cleanin'?"

"Yeah, just you know...we can't take all of this stuff to New York so maybe we can...uh...slim it down some...?" She tried to sound braver than she felt.

"I can take E.L., right?" He asked referring to the blue elephant won at the fair.

"Of course you can, you can take everything of yours."

"Me, you, and Rae are gonna live at your place?"

"Yeah, sure..." She smiled again though she was unsure what would happen once they returned to New York. She was currently sharing a small apartment in the Bronx with another associate editor. She knew Rachel's place wasn't much bigger than hers. Though the idea of pooling their resources and getting a bigger place together had flitted through her mind once or twice since they'd started really dating. She worried that maybe she was getting ahead of herself and pushed those thought out of her head more concerned with what today held for her.

"O-k...wanna hol'hands up th'stairs?" He asked innocently tossing his dish into the sink.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She gulped down the rest of her coffee and grabbed a handful of big black garbage bags from under the sink. She took his small hand as they approached the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs Santana's heart began to pulsate. She was so anxious that she felt like she would pass out. She looked up at the stairs and then took in a deep breath. She felt her little brother squeeze her hand reassuringly. The pressure of his tiny, warm palm urging her to take the steps she needed to. They ascended the stairs hand in hand only faltering a few times on the way up.

When they reached the loft area at the top of the stairs Santana felt relief mixed with dread. She finally got up the stairs and with only a few tears, but now she had to go into the bedroom at the end of the hall. She didn't know she was ready for that yet. She didn't think that holding Mateo's hand would make her anymore ready for it.

"Hey Matty, how about you go clean your room and I'll go clean mine and you think about what you think we absolutely have to keep and what we should get rid of, kay bud?" She gulped looking away from her parent's closed door.

"Ok, Santi, I'mma makes a really good list." He released her hand and galloped off to his room.

"Yeah...ok..." She smiled weakly and walked slowly to her own room.

* * *

><p>Awesome cookies to those who remembered the Stefan from earlier...you rock!<p>

The next chap continues this one and afterwards theirs a little angst in store...

Ink


	20. You Are Like a Hurricane

We're back...oh yeah...some PezBerry fluffiness : D

I own me not glee though...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later<p>

Rachel cautiously crept up the stairs unsure if she would find Santana and Mateo up there, but it was the last place they could be and Santana's car was still sitting in front of her rental. She let out a tiny yawn and looked around the landing area. Walking by Mateo's room she saw him laying on the floor facing the opposite wall and writing something with a stern look of concentration on his face. She back quietly away from the room determined to not disrupt the boy and turned to the room on the other side of the hall. The cursive script over the door announced it as _Santana's Room. _She knocked gently and then slowly entered when there was no reply.

She opened the door to find Santana seated cross-legged in the middle of the floor balancing their senior yearbook on her knees. She was flipping slowly through the hardback book and laughing lightly.

"Morning San..." She smiled inching into the room.

"Mornin' Rach." She turned glistening, but happy dark eyes her way.

"Remember this?" She turned the picture that showed the glee club hoisting the National's trophy over their heads. In the picture Rachel could be seen smiling brightly encased in a bear hug by Noah and Santana was beside them arm wrapped around Brittany's waist both with fingers up indicating number one. Finn was off in the background glaring at the two Jewish teens; he and the smaller woman had broken up for the last time just a month earlier and it had not gone well by any stretch of the word. As for the two best friends, they'd dated briefly, but drifted amicably throughout that year. Wise as always, Brittany had told her that maybe they'd missed their moment, and Santana guessed she had been right.

"Yeah, gosh Finn was so angry." She sat down next to the taller woman and the Latina leaned into her warmth.

"Yeah, but come on, Finnept never deserved you and we all knew he'd just hold you back in the end...even he knew it the bonehead just didn't want to admit it."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Rachel asked after a quiet moment of Santana flipping through the pages.

"I dunno...felt like I had to take these first few steps. Don't worry, I'm going to need you when we go into the room. Besides, you're kind of adorable when you're asleep." The taller brunette gave her a lopsided smirk.

"Did Santana _freakin _Lopez just use the word adorable? Has the badass gone all sweet?" Rachel giggled resting her head on the other woman's shoulder.

"Yeah, right...I'm still a certified badass."

"Says the woman who...plays with dolls?" She arched an eyebrow reaching across Santana to pull up a ratty handmade doll. "Did you make this? Cute sweater, is that a panda bear design?"

Santana braced herself, she knew it was just going to take a moment and..."Santana Lopez! Is this me? Is this a voodoo doll of me?"

"Maybe..." She gulped berating herself for not putting that away before Rachel arrived.

"You can't be mad at me, it didn't work and I made it a long time ago..."

"I can so be mad at you. You made a voodoo doll of me! When did you make this, Santana?" Rachel crossed her arms sitting up straight.

"The first time we went to Nationals, after we loss." Santana mumbled.

"And you guys called me over dramatic, if a constructing a voodoo doll of someone isn't dramatic I don't know what is." She rolled her eyes as the other woman snatched the doll from her and tossed it into the open door of her closet.

"That explains so many surprise bruises I got senior year." Rachel laughed again poking the Latina in her side.

Rachel leaned her head back on Santana's shoulder. She was waiting for Santana to make a move towards what she had been avoiding since the funeral. She knew that she had to allow Santana to move on her own time, but it didn't make her any less anxious. Santana slipped her hand into Rachel's and squeezed, while brushing her thumb across her tan skin.

"Come on, I'm ready." Rachel barely heard her say.

"You know we don't have to do this today, right? We're not leaving anytime soon, we have time..." Rachel gave her a sidelong glance trying to gauge if the former Cheerio was truly ready or if she was just putting on a brave face.

"I want to..." Santana smiled faintly and then rose pulling Rachel up with her.

"Ok." Rachel allowed herself to be led out of the room and down to the door at the end of the highway.

Outside of the unadorned white door that led to her parents' bedroom Santana's steps slowed a bit. Rachel could feel the other woman trembling slightly beside her. She hooked an arm around the Latina's waist and drew her in closer.

"We can do this...you can do this..." Rachel whispered kissing her tan neck and giving her palm a reassuring squeeze.

Santana gave her a stiff nod and Rachel could already see tears falling from her eyes. She watched a long, tan fingers gingerly gripped the brass knob pausing before turning it swiftly. The Latina pushed the door inwards and let out the deep breath she'd been holding.

Santana stood staring at her socked feet. Absentmindedly she could feel Rachel's warm palmed encased in hers, anchoring her. She felt like she was floating, like everything was unreal, but she knew that it was real. She could feel Rachel kissing her gently, not sexually, but comforting.

She finally brought her eyes upwards catching sight of her parents' made bed. She could imagine her parents walking through the door. They would be smiling and laughing. Her father would cavalierly toss his lab coat across the wingback chair near the window. Her mother would slip off her heels and relax against the headboard. She would grab the paperback that still sat on their nightstand; a murder mystery and begin to read. If her father was in a particularly playful mood her would sling himself across the bed and rest his head in her lap. He would kiss the inside of her wrists or blow raspberries into her stomach, anything to get her attention. And she would give it to him because they adored each other.

"They're in a better place, right?" Santana asked as Rachel came to stand in front of her and wiped gently at her face.

"I believe so and I know you do too."

"Yeah..." Santana sniffed as Rachel hugged her tightly.

"This isn't so bad, right?" Rachel rubbed her back gently.

"No, not right now." She smiled into chocolate waves amazed by how easily Rachel was able to keep her leveled.

"Com'ere." She pulled back and tugged Rachel towards the bed.

Rachel scrunched up her face, unsure. "Are you sure that's prudent?

"Yes...I want to get my cuddles on with you here, where so much love resonates."

"O...k." Rachel answered crawling onto the bed behind and wrapping an arm tightly across her stomach, forcing her to for once be the smaller spoon.

* * *

><p>I'm happy! Are You?<p>

Hmm...

Ink


	21. Wonder Deep Inside Your Eyes

So...some more fluff before the angst returns...

I own no part of Glee

Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Santana left Ms. Jenkins' office smiling widely. She had had several meetings with the older woman and while she was usually nonplus and wouldn't give her clues on how they were weighing, today Santana could tell that they were definitely on the right track. Her confidence level was sky-high today.<p>

Rachel and she were good, hell they were great. She was pretty sure she was in love with the tiny diva. They'd managed to clean out some of her parents things and packed alot of the extra things she wanted to go to New York. Rachel and her hadn't discussed the move back to the city, but she had been secretly looking for larger spaces, because even if it was presumptuous to assume Rachel wanted to move in with her she was at least going to need more space for Mateo. She just really hoped that Rachel was ok with coming too.

She whistled a random tune as she parked her car outside of the local florist. She's pre-ordered a fruit floral for Rachel. She knew it was lame, but today was their "month-iversary" and well, besides finally dropping the L-word tonight she'd wanted to do something special.

She popped a fallen strawberry into her mouth and thanked the Asian lady behind the counter. She glided from the building and slid the basket into the passenger seat. She got behind the wheel and started driving.

When she was turning onto her cross street a phone call came out of nowhere from an unknown New York number. She shrugged and pressed her Bluetooth assuming it was one of the writers from Lavish.

"Hello?"

"Yes, may I speak to Santana Lopez?"

"This is she, who is this?"

"Hello, you don't know me, but my name is Stefan Michelson, I'm..."

"...Rachel's agent." She frowned slightly wondering what the man wanted and how he got her number.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?"

"Briefly. What do you need, want me to talk my editor into making Rachel Lavish's Fall cover?" She snarled slowing down a bit.

"Tempting, but actually I need my star back in the city, ASAP. I got her the starring roll in this new Broadway play and if she's not here by the end of the week she's going to lose the part. Is that what you want Ms. Lopez?"

"Isn't it Rachel's decision to make? Why are you talking to me?"

"Because Rachel isn't currently thinking with her head, ok. We've worked too hard, done too many off off Broadway parts."

"She, we...I've been with her almost the entire way. Do you understand how rarely a chance like this comes? Do you? And she's letting all that slip through her fingers, for what?"

"I can't make Rach, do anything she doesn't want to, Mr. Michelson."

"I'm sure you'll find a way, if she stays there you'll be ruining her life." Santana pressed the end button on her Bluetooth and ripped it from her ear toss it into the backseat as she parked the car in front of the house.

She got out and walked up the driveway her hand turning white while gripping the handle on the fruit basket and her head full of questions. _What if this was Rachel's one shot? What if she was really ruining her life? Would Rachel hate her? Would she hate herself? She was such a fuck up, was it really so surprising that that she was fucking up Rachel's life? _

As she reached the door it swung open and Mateo stood there in pressed khaki pants, a light green button-up and a little tie. He looked adorable.

"Hey bud, what's going on?" She smiled slightly.

"Ms. Lopez, I p'sume?" He smiled showing off the gap from where he'd lost his first tooth.

"Why yes."

"Ms. Berry is 'spectin you, may I tak'your coat or your fruit?"

"I've got it," She hung her coat on the hook by the door, "lead the way."

"Righ'this way." He smiled again and she followed him to the dining room where Rachel sat.

As they entered the room Rachel rose and her face lit up with a huge smile. She was wearing a tight red dress that looked great against her tan skin and stopped mid thigh showing off her great legs. There was a slit up her left thigh that made Santana's mouth go dry. She gulped and met smoldering chocolate eyes.

"H-hey..." She mumbled.

"Hey, San." Rachel stepped on her toes and kissed the side of her chin.

"What is all of this?"

"I figured you're always doing such sweet things for me and I know it's lame, but it's kind of our "month-iversary" and I wanted to do something special for you. I-I love you, Santana."

Santana felt a tear slide down her cheek and she smiled instantly at Rachel's words. She scooped the other woman around her midsection pressing the fruit basket into her back slightly and captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

"I love you too, Rachel." She whispered against her lips, kissing her again.

"Ew...ca'we eat now?" Mateo interrupted poking her sharply in the stomach.

* * *

><p>Yay! We're in Love...<p>

Ink


	22. Stars Chase You Away

Sorry this took so long, family visited and work has been killing. I think I'm going to have to downsize updates to once a week, but at least maybe I can make them longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Santana sat on her bed with her head in her hands. It had been two days since their "month-iversary" and Stefan Michelson had been texting and calling her several times daily. Guilt was eating her alive. She felt much more conflicted than she ever had in her entire life. She got one of her carry-ons, dumped the content on the floor and then began to repack it. She knew what she had to do.<p>

Rachel was surprised to say the least when she arrived at the house from school to find to find a small suitcase and a duffel by the door. She arched an eyebrow curiously and went in search of her girlfriend.

"Santana? What's going on? Are you leaving...?" She queried finding the taller brunette leaning against the kitchen island.

"No...I'm not, you are."

"I am?"

"Yes...I thought about it..."

"You thought about it...?" She frowned.

"Yeah...?" Santana answered like it was obvious.

Santana frowned restructuring her thoughts, she didn't want this to end up and argument and she could already tell that's where this was heading. "Rach, I adore you...I care about you and I care about your dreams. You've wanted to be on Broadway since before Glee. Stefan has been contacting me..."

"He had no right! It's my life!"

"Then you can kill him when you see him."

"What about you? Us? I'm not going." She replied with a stamp of her foot.

"Rach, you're being unreasonable. You're worried about me, but what about you? What about your career? I don't want to be someone you regret..."

"I won't..."

"Maybe not now, but maybe you will when you're still struggling and you begin to think, _I missed my moment..._"

"What about _our _moment?"

"What you think a couple of state lines are going to stop me? No way, your stuck with me now, Shorty." Santana smiled affectionately trying to ease Rachel's fears.

"But, what if..."

"Babe, we can what if ourselves to death and it still wouldn't change anything. I meant what I said, I love you Rachel and I refuse to be that girl. I won't let you give up this part for me. Ms. Jenkins loves this little _alternative _family. You made that happen, she never would have given me a chance if it hadn't been for you and now I'm going to help you even by force."

Rachel opened and closed her mouth. She wanted to argue, but maybe Santana was right. She wanted to do the right thing, but leaving felted so selfish. She was about to say so when Santana beat her to the punch.

"It's not selfish, Rach. You're just as important than anything going on here. Besides I can't wait to see you and tell everyone that my girlfriend is a Broadway starlet." Santana pecked her cheek lightly.

"When?" Rachel asked sounding completely defeated.

"In five hours. I already bought the ticket and your Daddy is watching Mateo."

Rachel's mouth gaped open surprised by the shortened time available to wrap her head around leaving. "Couldn't wait to get rid of me, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, you hog the covers...the sentence is exile." Santana grinned looping an arm around Rachel's slim waist and pulling her into her body.

"Can I appeal the courts decision?" Rachel mused snuggling into Santana's chest.

"No, don't think of it as punishment, think of it as being the advance scouting party. One of your jobs is to prep for us to follow you." Santana whispered into Rachel's hair leaning her head on her hair and rocking them gently. She missed her already.

* * *

><p>I was going to go go all angst and argument in this chapter, but when I thought about it it didn't seem right, plus I wanted to show some maturation for Santana, she can calmly and rationally plead her case she doesn't have to go cold shoulder push you away...<p>

Next is a little Santana/Mateo/Berry Men

This story has maybe 6 chapters left... 

Ink


	23. In the Twilight

So, we're back : )

Don't Own Glee...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Santana knocked gently on the Berry's door. She'd just left the airport after watching Rachel's plane take off. She prayed that she was doing the right thing, for everyone, especially Rachel. She knew that Rachel had wanted to say goodbye to Mateo, but she'd decided that it was better if she didn't. She might be charming, but Matt had Rachel completely wrapped around his fingers. If he'd asked her to stay or even just cried as she was leaving she would have never gotten on the flight. She couldn't have let that happen. Rachel was a star and she needed to shine, besides it was only a few months, Santana knew they'd be fine.<p>

"She actually got on the plane?" Hiram smiled at her as he opened the door allowing her entrance to the house.

"I can be particularly convincing when I want to be." Santana smiled which was replaced by a frown as Leroy walked behind them an into the living room.

"So, my star is finally back where she belongs?"

"Lee, don't start." Hiram replied, frown matching Santana's.

"I think I'm just going to grab Matt and go." She replied trying to ignore the other man, she wasn't in the mood for verbally sparring with him.

"Leaving so soon?" Santana rolled her eyes at Leroy's false sincerity.

"Like you care. I'll just go get my brother an be on my way...Was he any trouble?"

"Of course not, he's always welcome here...you both are." Hiram placed a hand on Santana's arm and guided her into the den where Mateo lay sprawled across the couch fast asleep.

"Thanks, Mr. Berr-Hiram...Rachel would never had left if Mateo was there."

"I'm just glad she's away from you." Leroy said darkly and Santana whirled to face the taller Berry man full of rage.

"You are a complete ass! You have been nothing but rude to me since Rachel brought me here that first night. You've never given me even half a chance."

"You don't deserve one and you've been equally as combatant."

"So, you can talk shit about me, try to make me feel like I'm not good enough fro Rachel and I'm just suppose to allow it? I've never been that girl." Hiram took a step back from the two afraid that either would say something they didn't mean.

"You don't deserve her."He crossed his strong arms and glared down at the younger woman.

"Don't you think I'm well aware of that? The fact of the matter is that Rachel gets me, more that I thought anyone ever would. All I want is for her to be happy. And if you'd stop being such an arrogant, pigheaded douche then you'd see that she's been happy...we've been so happy. And you can't give me one good reason why that doesn't matter." Santana took menacing steps towards the other Berry man until she was inches from his face.

They stood toe to toe, both breathing hard and glaring at each other for a few tense moments until Santana finally broke the gaze. She hugged Hiram quickly and scooped up her brother. With one final glace back at Leroy she stalked from the house slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Rachel reclined her seat slightly and clicked on the overhead light. She was glad that luckily the flight wasn't completely booked. She was in a window seat on a two seat aisle, with no one siting next to her. She reached into her bag and pulled out the book she'd been reading, Santana had slipped it into her bag from it's place on the nightstand before they'd left for the airport.<p>

As she opened the book and was surprised to see her bookmark had been replaced with two very different letters. One was obviously from Mateo; it was written in green crayon, which she knew was his favorite color. She grinned and traced her sprawling name on the outside fold. Opening it up her smile became bigger as she read:

_Der Rae,_

_I miss u Santi say u r gonnna b a_

_* I like *s and the moon I wanna go 2 Santi say no I mad at she her but I luv her n u and I miss u _

_Luv,_

_MaTEo_

She giggled, knowing that the pair had probably argued about who was going to write his letter and she was glad to see that Santana had let him do it himself. It was a sign of his growing independence and it made the letter more special and made her feel so proud of him.

Her smile faltered a bit when she removed the second letter. This one was written in Santana's flowing script and it wasn't that it made her sad, but that it reaffirmed that she was miles away from her now. She took in a deep breath in resolve and opened the letter.

_Mi Estrellita, _

_Are you somewhere over the middle of no where, USA? Are you descending on our never sleeping city, it's light audacious enough to compete with the stars? Are you begrudgingly happy...still afraid that distance will cause this...us to disintegrate? Don't you see like I do? Nothing can destroy us, except us...cliche I know, but true and I'm not in the business of destroying one of the best things to happen to me. I hope you feel the same. Who else could reduce me to this? Scribbling platitudes of love like a sap, but I love you...so so much._

_Te Amo_

_Santana_

Upon finishing she wiped an errant tear from her cheek. The Santana she'd known in high school would never had been so sappy, she'd always hidden her feelings behind an exterior of bitchiness. Even the Santana she'd confronted a few months of ago had trouble admitting her deeper feelings. They'd changed a lot in a few months and she in no way took full credit for it, but felt good knowing she'd been a part of it. For her part she was sure that Santana kept her more manic side calm there wasn't anyone else she knew that could _chill_ her out like the Latina.

Though she felt an overriding sense of calm now, she couldn't wait til she got to the city she was going to give one, Stefan Michelson a huge piece of her mind. The nerve of the man! She understood partially where he was coming from; he'd been trying to get her bigger roles for months now, but he didn't seem to understand that she also had a life, life. Where the theatre had been the most important thing in her life when she had been stranded in Lima with all the world against her, as she grew older she'd come to the realization that having a happy life was also important. And she was happy, this role was just icing on the cake. She couldn't say definitively that if she never became a starlet she wouldn't be regretful, but she was sure that in this family, with Santana and her brother she would definitely be happy. Stefan was going to come to the realization that she was serious about him meddling in her life and though he seemed to think not, and though it may pain her mildly to do so, he was completely replaceable. But, she was getting ahead of herself, she needed to calm down because she didn't really want to fire the man, just knock some sense into his thick skull.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah! I personally 3 the Letters...but I'm subjective.<p>

Ink


	24. I'd Collapse to the Grass

Back again and getting closer and closer to the end. I only own some ideas, some characters, and a few mistakes. Don't Sue Me...

Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

Rachel stared out into the darkened theatre and closed her eyes belting out the solo song that she'd memorized to wow the director and producer watching. She smirked knowing she had the part. She could just tell; the entire theater had gone silent and she could tell she had all of their undivided attention. She was glad because it meant that leaving Lima, that leaving Mateo and Santana hadn't been for nothing. She envisioned Santana standing in the back of the theater giving her a big thumbs up and mouthing that she loved her. She blinked once an focused back on reality and ended the song flawlessly.

"Bravo, bravo, Rachel," The director, Michelle Brandshaw stood and clapped, "when Stefan told us about you we were skeptical, even listening to your demos we didn't believe, but wow! Wow!"

She smiled widely as one of the producers, Timothy Gerkins stood and walked towards her the stage lights glaring off his glasses. "You were wonderful, Ms. Berry, " He extended his hand to her and she took it, "welcome to Solstice, welcome to Broadway."

"Thank You so, so much! I promise you won't regret this." Rachel beamed.

"How about we take our new star out for a celebratory lunch." Michelle suggested leaning against one of the end seats.

"I'm sorry, raincheck, I have to call my girlfriend, my dads, or course Kurt and Noah..."

"Girlfriend?" Michelle frowned at the revelation and Timothy chuckled at his partner and renowned player. It was always refreshing for him to see her rebuffed, even if he was sure the little star didn't know she was doing so.

"Well, then raincheck it is." Timothy smiled again and ushered Michelle off.

Rachel waved goodbye to the pair and dialed Santana's number taking a seat on the edge of the stage.

"Hey Babe." The Latina's husky voice made her smile impossibly wider.

"Guess who just got the lead in the new Broadway show, Solstice?"

"Hmmmm...let me think...April Rhodes?" Santana chuckled.

"Seriously, San? April Rhodes, she'd entirely too old for the part, plus duh, I can totally sing circles around her, I..."

"Stop your head mid-spin, babes, I was just kidding. So, you got the part?"

"Like there was ever any doubt." Rachel replied smugly swinging her feet.

"None on this end, but I could have sworn I spoke to a very very worked up little diva like an hour ago who was wailing about the big bad casting team not liking her. Must have been my imagination."

"How's Matt?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"He misses you, he keeps reading me _The Littlest Duckling_ and frankly I want to kill Britts for giving him that book and you for teaching him to read it."

"Awww, San you know when you talk about murder it's so sexy. Besides, you should be proud of him, I am."

"I am to. I'm proud of you too Estrellita, and he and I are going to be there front row center opening night."

"I dunno about Matt, San...the play has a lot of adult themes."

"Who cares you only have one first opening night on Broadway."

"I made it San..." Rachel smiled wistfully her nerves calming to normal.

"You sure did, Rach, you sure did." Santana grinned and wished that she was in the city already so that they could really celebrate.

* * *

><p>Santana hung up the phone after talking an hour and a half with Rachel. She'd talked to Ms. Jenkins again this morning and had tried to convince her to speed up her final evaluation, but it was a no go. So she just had to wait it out.<p>

There was a knock at her door and she assumed it was Hiram dropping off Mateo. Since, Rachel had left Hiram had taken an interest in spending time with her brother. He'd gone out of his way to make them both feel welcome, but she'd refused to return to the Berry household.

She opened the door and was unexpectedly met with the hard brown eyes of Leroy Berry. She ignored the tall man and wrapped an arm around her brother in a half hug. "Hey kiddo, did you have a good time with Rachel's dads?"

"Ya, Mr. H showeded me how t'make wegan cookies and Mr. L helpeded me make this fa you." He smiled toothily and handed her a necklace made from colorful macaroni.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Next time you have to make one for Rach or else she's gonna be so jealous of me. Why don't you go put that on my night stand."

"Ok. Bye Mr. L, thanks." He waved back at Leroy running off.

"Yeah, thank..." She went to close the door only to be met by Leroy's foot holding it open.

"We need to speak."

"I really don't think that's a good idea." She tried closing the door against his foot.

"You've never been married," Leroy slipped into the house and paced away from her, "in our almost 35 years of marriage we've never had a fight, not like this...this is the first time that my husband has refused to talk to me. Do you understand that? All these years and you waltz in an neither my daughter nor my husband will speak to me in more than one word sentences."

"I don't know what that has to do with me. I didn't tell Rachel about our...um...altercation, so I don't know how she found out and I've spoken to her everyday and she hasn't mentioned you at all. So...?" She gently closed the door then turned to glare icily at him.

"One day you're going to have a child, or your brother will grow up and kids are going to be cruel. You'll watch them get hurt more and more everyday. You'll feel helpless to change a bunch of bratty schoolkids minds and urge a lazy, incompetent administration into action. You'll work hard to reinforce their confidence and make them believe that they are destined for greatness...you'll want nothing but the absolute best for them."

"Not if it makes me believe that no one is ever good enough or deserving of them. I wouldn't do that. I would never deny them happiness." Santana replied quietly.

"I want nothing but the utmost happiness for my daughter."

"So do I. What you don't understand is that we're on the same side, Mr. Berry. You want Rachel to be happy, so do I. If I didn't make her happy I'd want her to find someone who did, but I do and she makes me happy, but I'm sure she'd be happier and Hiram would be happier if we could at the very least coexist peacefully."

"I'm trying."

"Is that what you call this? Every time you see me you can't wait to tear me down and then you seem surprised that I'm fighting you back." She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Fine, we'll agree to disagree..."

"No, you're wrong about me Mr. Berry, you've always been wrong about me. You need to see me as an adult Santana. I adore Rachel. I love her. I wouldn't take back any of the shit between Rachel and I cuz it made us get to this point. She is the most wonderfully forgiving and sweet person I know other than Britts and she shares that with me...she makes me better. If you gave me half a chance you would have already seen that."

Leroy sighed heavily and stopped pacing. He looked up at Santana peering at her with dark brown eyes. "You're right. I've been a stubborn ass and I didn't give you a chance at all. I know that Rachel is happy, she wasn't this happy with any of those knuckleheads she was bringing home in high school. Fine, Santana, but if you hurt my little girl..."

"I know, I know, Mr. Berry..."

Leroy walked towards the door and turned back to face Santana. "Leroy..." He let himself out the door clicking softly behind him.

* * *

><p>So? How are we feeling about the LeroySantana truce? You can't fault a man for wanting the the best for his kid or being overprotective...it happens.

Ink


	25. But All the While

So, I'm having a really really great week and wrote this and well, it's short, but it is an extra chap and now it's posted.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the open foyer and tried to get a feel for the space. It was the fifth apartment she'd seen today and she was tired. She knew that the place she wanted for them would just feel right. That she'd open the door and it would just be right. This wasn't the place. She sighed and turned towards the realtor, Sandra Jacobson, shaking her head.<p>

"Rachel you haven't even seen this place yet, give it a chance." Michelle quipped leaning against the doorframe.

"I already know, it doesn't feel right and if it doesn't feel right then it's not." Rachel looked back at the director, the woman had been kind enough in the past few weeks to accompany her as she looked at rentals, she'd even introduced her to Sandra, saying she was one of the best agents in New York. Rachel was frankly grateful. She had friends in the city, but they were all too busy to go with her. She would have asked Brittany, but sweet as the blonde was she couldn't keep secrets from her best friend and Rachel didn't want to put her in the position to have to try. She wanted to surprise Santana and Mateo by already having a place for them picked out, sure it made her nervous. What if it was too soon? It was one thing for them too stay together in Lima they were suppose to be affianced, but in New York it was essentially reality and in reality they had only been dating for a few months. It felt so much like U-Hauling, but also (and prevailingly) like the right thing for them.

Michelle sighed and looked over at Sandra shrugging her shoulders. "If she says it's not the place I guess it isn't."

"I've got one more place left to show you today." Sandra exhaled deeply and ushered out of the apartment.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jacobson for putting up with me I know that I may seem crazy and demanding, but I just want things to be as perfect as possible. I want Matt and San to love this place...it's going to be _our _first place." Rachel smiled dreamily thinking of the three of them together again, their family.

"God, let me guess, daydreaming about your _girlfriend_?" Michelle smirked as Sandra pushed them into a cab and slid in beside them.

Rachel blushed. "I wish she was here. I mean no offense, Michelle I am very thankful that you would take the time to help me, but..."

"...but I'm not Santana, I get it."

"Well ladies, here we are." Sandra interrupted their conversation throwing the cab door open.

Rachel leaned out of the door and looked up at the row home grinning, she liked this place already.

"Well, you're not gonna get a true feel for this place unless you actually get out the car." Michelle had already gotten out and come around to her side.

"Okay, Rachel, this is a four bedroom, three bath row home. As you can see we're well outside Manhattan, but with grand views and a lower price tag. There's a few parks near here and the schools are rated excellently. What do you think?" Sandra asked leading the pair up the four stone steps.

"I like it, how's the neighborhood?"

"Great, lots of new families, very lgbt friendly." Sandra popped open the door and allowed Rachel and Michelle to precede her.

"This is it." Rachel beamed after a moment of silence her eyes darting from the bay window to the breakfast bar to the huge skylight.

"This is it, Michelle!" Rachel screamed bouncing up and down.

"Don't you think you should see the rest of it?"

"No...remember the feeling? I feel it, this is it."

"Well, humor me and take a quick peek around before you move in." Michelle pushed her lightly forward.

* * *

><p>I think there's like 2-3 chaps and a epilogue left. And don't worry much about Michelle...<p>

Ink


	26. You Are Everything to Me

So here's the last chap before the epilogue which will be post tonight as well...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>3 Months Later<p>

Santana's leg shook nervously and Quinn gripped her thigh and squeezed. "Stop that."

"I'm nervous, I can't help it."

"What have you got to be nervous for? We already know that they're going to find you to be a competent guardian."

"Maybe..." Santana mumbled running sweaty palms down her pant legs.

"God, you're hopeless how does Rachel even put up with you."

"Not by telling me I'm hopeless that's for sure, bitch."

Quinn shrugged. "Hey, I'm not screwing you, so you won't be receiving any love letters from me."

"It's ok, I'll write her all the love letters she wants." Santana turned at the familiar voice and saw Rachel standing behind them, bright smile adorning her face.

"Baby, what...? How? What are you doing here?" She slipped out of the chair and hugged _her _diva.

"As if I was actually going to bide my time sitting around on some New York stage while the fate of our family is decided."Rachel replied matter-of-factly lightly kissing the other woman's check. "Michelle had business with backers in Cleveland so I basically demanded that she allow me to hitch a ride, if you will, here."

"Well, then I must remember to thank her for succumbing to your diva tantrum." Santana smirked.

"Oh, I forgot, how rude, Michelle," Rachel turned slightly and a strawberry blonde appeared in the doorway behind her and Santana frowned at the beautiful woman whom Rachel had been spending so much time with.

"Michelle Bradshaw, Santana Lopez...San, Michelle...oh and Quinn Fabray-Raymond."

"Ah, the illusive Girlfriend, pleasure to meet you." Michelle smiled offering her hand to Santana who took it schooling her face into one of indifference.

"Fiancee." Santana corrected when the director released her palm and she instantly dropped her hand to Rachel's waist.

Michelle followed her hand's movement then looked back into Santana's dark brown eyes with a smirk. "Well, hope I'm invited to the wedding. Rach, I'll just come back in an hour or so. It was great to meet you, Santana...Quinn." Michelle offered them a slight wave and exited the waiting area.

Rachel glanced at Santana and shook her head slightly. "Really San? Possessive cavewoman routine working out for you?"

"Me Santana, you Rachel, Rachel Santana love dwarf, love dwarf long time...oouh." Santana smirked and Rachel couldn't help but chuckled at the Latina's antics.

"You're not as cute as you think you are." Rachel pushed her side gently.

"I'm fuckin' adorable and you know it." The Latina touched their lips softly as Ms. Jenkins rounded the secretary's desk and smiled benevolently at them.

"Well this is a surprise, I thought you were in New York preparing to make your debut."

"I was but I wanted to hear the decision firsthand. So...?" Rachel snuggled more deeply into Santana's side preparing herself for the worst.

"Ms. Lopez and by extension, Ms. Berry it was decided by the agency that the best interests for Mateo Xavier Lopez are served if he remains exclusively in your care and custody until his eighteenth birthday. Your request for guardianship has been unilaterally approved."

Rachel screeched excitedly and hugged Santana bouncing up and down. Quinn smiled an brushed errant tears that began to form in her eyes._ They'd actually done it, the most unlikely pair and they'd done it. _

"I love you, Rachel, Estrellita.." Santana pressed a palm into the diva's cheek.

"Me too, I love you too, San." Rachel turned her head slightly placing a kiss into Santana's tan palm.

"God, get a room you too, I feel like vomiting and it's not morning sickness." Quinn quipped, she may be happy for the pair but that didn't mean that she wanted to see them making googly eyes at each other for a moment longer.

* * *

><p>Three Weeks Later<p>

Santana watched as Mateo ran through the airport dodging other travelers to get to Rachel. He'd spotted her before she had and she couldn't stop him from bounding over to her. She stood back and avidly watched their reunion. It had been a crazy couple of weeks. She and her brother had finally gotten the house packed up with help from David (Quinn's husband), Puck and surprisingly Leroy Berry. She guessed when he agreed to a truce he was putting forth full effort. Quinn had wanted to help, but a week and a half ago her water broke and twelve hours later Ashley Renee Raymond made her appearance. She was a beautiful baby with a small tuff of strawberry blonde hair and one hazel and one brown eye.

She smiled at the thought of little hmm...Pezberrys filled her head. Sure, the reality of having children with Rachel was far off, but it was future she wanted. She adjusted her grip on their carry-on and resumed her maneuvering through the baggage claim area.

"Hey you." Rachel smiled softly up at her over Mateo's head.

"Hey babes." Santana smiled bending down to kiss her lightly.

"How was the flight?"

"Oh, you know, crowded and annoying. Glad we won't have to do that again for a while."

"I'm glad you're here, I missed you." Rachel slipped her hand into hers.

"We missed you to Rae, and Santi taked me to see mami and papi and she tolded them alls about you and her and our fam'ly."

Santana blushed at her brother's revelation. Before they'd left she'd needed to see them again, so they knew everything was going to be alright. Mateo had cried, well honestly they both had, but she figured he was adjusting so well due to his age. She worried that he wouldn't remember their parents due to the same, but she would never allow him to forget them and she knew Rachel wouldn't either.

She knew her parents would have been delighted that she and Rachel were in a relationship. They'd liked the girl and knew that she was a good-hearted person. She's sure that they would approve of them, but it had been cathartic to speak to them. To lay flowers at their grave-site and to reassure them; wherever they were that their children were going to be okay.

"They had nothing, but positive things to say about you." Santana kissed the diva's temple. Rachel smiled demurely and let go of her hand briefly to grab their huge checked suitcase, surprising Santana with her chivalrous gesture.

"Well let's go, we've got to get home, tonight's the opening night for the play, Solstice and I hear the leading lady is a hottie." Rachel grinned taking hold of Mateo's hand and strutting from the airport, Santana watching her butt as she followed.

Rachel led them out into a slick black limo and Santana had to admit it was a pleasant surprise although she was sure she'd gotten the use of it from Michelle Bradshaw, whom she had almost instantaneously disliked. She watched as Rachel whispered something to the driver and he nodded opening the door for them to take seats. Rachel snuggled into her side and Mateo sat on the other side playing with the automatic partition button.

"I really missed you." Rachel whispered planting kisses along her jawline.

"Oh yeah?" Santana smirked.

"Mhmm."

"Matt, stop with the button please." Santana groaned breaking away from her hot girlfriend.

"Okies." He grinned and bopped his head to the song filtering through the speakers.

"He's going to be crashing so hard later...where are we going?" Santana asked noticing the unfamiliar scenery.

"Home of course," Rachel smiled widely as the limo halted, "trust me?"

"With everything." The door was pulled out and she followed when Rachel stepped out.

As soon as she was outside her hand was encased in Rachel's and she was greeted with the site of a beautiful rowhouse. She glanced a Rachel confused. There was no way that they could afford this place.

"Come on, if you think this is nice wait until we get inside." Rachel pulled her along and Mateo walked by their side.

When Rachel opened the door she was surprised to find all of their boxes and some of furniture from her apartment scattered about. The inside of the home was even more gorgeous than the outside and Santana marveled in the space.

"I um...I found this place and I knew...I just knew that this could be the place for us."

"It's beautiful Rach, but there's no possible way we could afford it."

"Oh, we can definitely afford it San, I-um...I already signed the lease and got Marie to help me get your stuff out of your old place and Leroy helped me re-route all your moving vans." Rachel smiled brightly, then frowned when Santana didn't respond.

"I've been presumptuous haven't I?" She asked worrying her lower lip.

Santana grinned and turned to Rachel. Had she been the Santana of last year she might have felt the overwhelming urge to run, but all she felt was the fluttering in her stomach again. Rachel had done this, gotten them this great, spacious place to live and she loved it. She loved it and she loved her.

"No. Not presumptuous, right. This is so right for us, Rach," She touched her cheek, "I love you." She smiled kissing her lips.

* * *

><p>Santana held Mateo's hand in one hand and a bouquet of stargazer lilies in the other hand. The play had been such a sucess. It was sold out and just as she said Mateo and her were sitting front row center. Now they were waiting backstage for Rachel to emerge from her dressing room. Rachel had decided to skip the after-party in favor of a dinner out with them and she loved her all the more for putting them before the cast.<p>

"Hello Santana and who's this little cutie?" She turned to find Michelle walking towards them.

"I'm Mateo..." He offered his small hand and she took it and shook it once.

"Cute and good manners, oh my." Michelle smiled.

"The play was excellent." Santana tried to make appropriate small talk.

"Mm, the play and the leading lady."

"Well I suppose I'm inclined to believe that anything she does is amazing."

"Rae was so beautiful and Santi couldn't ev'n blink."

"I bet no one was blinking, Mateo." Michelle smirked and Santana fought the urge to hit the woman. She didn't know why she had such a visceral reaction to the woman, she'd been nothing short of polite, but Santana knew her type. Hell, she'd been her type: a player and she didn't like the slightly predator look she gave Rachel.

"You know you can calm down." Michelle said quietly.

Santana glared at the woman, the nerve, telling her to calm down! She had yet to see her truly worked up.

"I knew from the moment she said your name that I didn't stand a chance. She's so in love with you that it's hard to stomach. No offense, but I probably know everything about you, she talks about you so much. One would think that she'd one the best prize in the world."

"No," Santana mumbled as the dressing room door opened and Rachel appeared with a 100-kilowatt smile, brown eyes set only on her, "I'm the winner."

* * *

><p>Mhmmm...oh yeah!<p>

Ink


	27. You Are Like a Sunset to Me

I want to thank everyone who reviewed at anytime, Everyone who read at all even just one chap. This was my first fanfic and now it's done. Got a coupla ideas working out now and of course "We Were the Luckiest" so stay tuned and Thanks!

**Epilogue**

Two Years Later

Santana gulped nervously ran a finger along the inside of her bow-tie. Her eyes were fixated on the faux archway on the other side of the park. She was fine admitting that she was scared.

"Hey, calm the fuck down." Quinn grunted from beside Brittany who was her maid of honor.

"Q...hey San, don't worry, Rachel loves you, duh. Breathe or something." Brittany smiled rubbing her arm reassuringly.

"Yeah you're right." Santana took a deep breath and smoothed her lapels. She couldn't believe Rachel hadn't killed her when she'd told her about what she wanted to get married in. She was dressed in a classic little black dress that stopped at her knees. The dress was strapless and over it she wore a fitted tuxedo coat and a black bow-tie. Quinn had mused that she looked like a magician's assistant, but she thought that it was perfect for Rachel and her.

"shhhhh...they're starting..." Kurt mumbled from where he stood opposite the trio.

Sure enough Mateo came strutting down the aisle squeezing the sides of the ring pillow. He caught his sister's eyes and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up, almost toppling his cargo, but managed to catch it in time.

After Mateo took his place the wedding march began and an eleven-year-old Beth and a wobbly two-year-old Ashley made their way to them tossing flowers with a looks of concentration. Quinn smiled lovingly at the little girls and gave them a slight wave.

When Santana looked up she was struck by the sight of Rachel clad in the most beautiful off-shoulder lace gown. Her dark hair was loose and curling around her neck. On her right was a dapper looking Hiram, regaled in a tuxedo and top-hat; Rachel and he had had a huge argument about the hat, but Santana had convinced her to allow their eclectic group of family and friends express themselves, it was for this very reason that on her left, Leroy was dressed in a gold and black vest. They looked ridiculous, but Santana could care less, she was so concentrated on how lovely her intended wife was.

As they made their way down the aisle their gaze never broke. Rachel smiled and it took her breath away. When they reached her and the Berry Dads took their seat she couldn't stop herself from closing the distance between them and capturing the diva's lips in a searing kiss.

"Not yet, not yet, Santana." Quinn whispered tsking loudly.

"Ladies, if you're ready to precede." The reverend cleared her throat and they sprung apart both faces crimson.

"Sorry..." Rachel mumbled into her chest and she could feel her face burning into her neck. Santana shrugged her shoulders and tried to look more ashamed, but couldn't muster the look. They had done everything backwards and without order. Fiancees before they were dated, roommates before they were friends, lovers before they dated. They should have never worked, but they did and she wasn't ashamed to show affection to the woman she adored in front of these people.

"I'm not, how could I possibly resist." She smirked and the reverend chuckled when they all heard Mateo whisper something about _Lopez Charm_.

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
